


Desires

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You knew that keeping your relationship with Richard secret from your family and friends may one day backfire. That doesn’t stop you from trying, however, secrets come out and people get hurt…The future depends on this very particular secret.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Good morning, I missed you last night. Xoxo”_

 

You hit send on the text with a grin on your face knowing that Richard would be on the other side of the hotel to see it. Sitting up, you glanced over at Ruth. The redhead was pulling on her boots. She didn’t seem to notice the mirthful grin on your face and for that you were grateful! You were sick of hiding your relationship with Richard.

 

It had been almost six months of hiding and you were over it! Over it was putting it lightly! Sneaking around so no of your friends and fellow cast mates would see was becoming quite the chore! There was also the fact that you were also on the fence about letting your father, Mark Pellegrino, in on the secret either. You winced at that thought alone. It didn’t matter if you were a fully grown woman or not, he still wasn’t keen on you dating. Add the knowledge that you were dating one of his friends who was quite a bit older than you seemed like gasoline to an already threatening fire!

 

“Are you getting up any time soon, dear? It is almost noon.”

 

Ruth asked with a smile. You sat up, faking a yawn. The two of you always seemed to room together and Ruth never asked questions when you came in late. After playing Rowena’s granddaughter on Supernatural for a while, the two of you had formed a tight friendship.

 

“Yeah, I’m up. God, its noon already?”

 

Ruth smirked while fluffing her red curls.

 

“That’s what happens when you come trudging in at 2 am for the past two nights. Are you going to share who you were with? Don’t tell me that it is no one, Y/n. I know something is up.”

 

Your eyes widened. This was your must guarded secret and somehow Ruth had put two and two together. You crossed your legs and pushed a strand of your hair away from your face.

 

“You can’t tell anyone! And by anyone I mean my father especially!”

 

Ruth nodded, as she sat down on the dresser.

 

“I won’t!”

 

You took a breath and let everything come out.

 

“I’ve been seeing Rich for the past six months. I haven’t told anyone because…have you really met my father?”

 

Ruth looked totally stunned by your admission and also the sarcasm about Mark.

 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that! Sweetheart, you can’t hide this from your father forever! Knowing Mark, he’s probably already put it together.”

 

You slowly pulled on the sundress that was hanging in the closet. Ruth was right. Mark hadn’t mentioned any of his suspicions to you yet, but he had to have some. You had been sneaking out of parties earlier than normal and disappeared for extended lengths of time.

 

“I don’t know, Ruth. If he knew, he would have said something. I know my father well.”

 

Ruth smiled.

 

“Are you happy?”

 

You didn’t hesitate to nod your head. This was the happiest that you had been in a long time! From the time that you were a child, you never expected to fall in love! Your early childhood was full of memories of Mark and your biological mother fighting all of the time! After dealing with that until the age of 7, you never believed in the concept of “love.” When your mother packed up one day and never returned, your feeble belief in love was hurt even more!

 

It had taken Richard a while to win you over. There was more flirting than probably necessary but that at least let you know that Richard was serious. Part of you expected Richard to never talk to you again after sleeping together the first time. However, when you awoke, that morning and he was still there; things changed. Now 6 months later, you were in love with Richard and wasn’t afraid to admit it anymore. Some parts of you were still on edge but it wasn’t near the way that it used to be!

 

You pulled yourself from your thoughts and looked back to Ruth.

 

“I am! Happier than I ever have been.”

 

A knock on the door silenced the conversation instantly. Ruth stood and walked to the door. She smiled seeing Richard on the other side.

 

“Ah, just who we were talking about.”

 

Richard, meanwhile, mentally kicked himself. He knew that he should have called before showing up.

 

“Huh?”

 

He replied with a cautious expression. Ruth reached out and pulled him into the room, making sure to see if there was anyone else in the hallway.

 

“Better come inside before the rest of the world finds out about you two. Go on lover boy!”

 

Richard smirked as Ruth walked into the bathroom room, leaving the two of you alone.

 

“So are you going to get over here or make me come over and jump you?”

 

He asked with a smile. You quickly closed the distance between the two of you and wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

 

“You’re here early.”

 

You giggled as his five o'clock shadow rubbed against your neck as he pressed a kiss to your bare shoulder.

 

“A good morning text like the one that you sent me would get any man going. Tease.”

 

Richard knew he needed to stop. He didn’t need to start this make out session especially with Ruth in the bathroom, but he didn’t care. There was also the fact another person knew about the relationship now. Part of him wondered if you were getting as tired of hiding as he was? Richard didn’t look at the relationship as some dirty secret. It was just being kept private.

 

‘Idiot, it’s a secret and you know it.’

 

Richard thought as he continued his assault on your soft skin. He had mostly agreed to keep things secret to appease you. It was what you wanted so it was what you got. As much as Richard hated admitting it, you totally had him wrapped around your finger! It didn’t help that Rob and Matt reminded him of that fact all the time. Just that morning, they had been teasing Richard as he got out of bed and got decent quicker than they had ever seen him move before.

 

“Is your princess calling for you?”

 

Matt joked as Rob sipped his coffee. Richard had given them both a glare.

 

“No, I just want to see her.”

 

Rob chuckled.

 

“Face it Rich, you are whipped and you know it.”

 

“I am not.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes at Richard’s protest.

 

“Are too! It isn’t a bad thing dude. Y/n is a pretty girl. The only downside is Mark Pellegrino is one scary mother fucker.”

 

Richard shot Matt a middle finger as he put his shoes on.

 

“Mark has nothing to do with this and she doesn’t have me whipped. Both of you hush.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes muttering whatever with a grin before turning.

 

“I’m calling my princess…see you when you get back from your little rendezvous. Tell Y/n hello for me and I’ll see her later too.”

 

Richard was pulled out of his thoughts when your hand started palming him through his jeans. His amber eyes went immediately to yours before looking over your shoulder at the bathroom door.

 

“I don’t really want Ruth to walk in on us fucking. That’s already happened with Rob and Matt. We still haven’t lived that one down.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“I had to get your attention someway. You were off in your own little world. Are you okay this morning?”

 

Richard nodded. He didn’t want to go into detail about his conversation with Rob and Matt.

 

“Yeah, Matt and Rob said hello.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“You were thinking about them while we were making out?”

 

You couldn’t help laughing harder at the grossed out expression on your lover’s face.

 

“Not intentionally. I’m tired of hiding sugar.”

 

As he expected, your face went dead serious as you turned and walked toward the glass balcony. Richard hadn’t really had any intentions of starting this conversation this morning. It was just kind of happening out of the blue.

 

“I am too but…”

 

Richard sighed. This was getting old fast. He was too old to be playing some game kids played in their 20’s. He wanted an actual relationship that he didn’t have to sneak around the bush for.

 

“Y/n, there are no buts. I love you and you know that but I am too old for this crap. We aren’t your parents and we aren’t going to make their mistakes. We’ll have our own to make. I know what happened when you were a kid influences a lot of shit now but you know me. You know I am serious about you and us. I don’t care about your dad finding out and I don’t really give a good god damn what anyone else says. If people don’t like it because of the age difference, fuck them! I didn’t come down here to do this but you need to decide what you want with me. If you can’t be with me out in the open then we can’t be together. I can’t keep doing this.”

 

Richard immediately regretted the words that had come out of his mouth when he looked at the expression on your devastated face. He stepped forward pressing a tender kiss to your forehead.

 

“Take some time to think about it then get back to me when you decide what you want.”

 

He didn’t wait for you to reply before turning and walking from the room without another word. You stood with shocked eyes staring at the place where Richard had been standing. The past few minutes had been nothing but a gigantic cluster fuck of emotions! Richard had come in being your normal romantic boyfriend then everything went south faster than you could have imagined.

 

You had to think of how to fix this quick before he left to go back to Nashville and you lost your chance at actual love…

 

Meanwhile,

 

Richard stood in the elevator mentally cussing himself out. He shouldn’t have left you like that! Where the hell did all of that come from?! It had been the night before when you were sleeping with him that Richard couldn’t help admitting that he was in love with you. He had been looking down at you lovingly before stroking your cheek. Richard couldn’t help wondering why you were still sharing his bed? Was he holding you back? Holding you back from someone younger, like Matt, who wouldn’t worry you with dark and distant looks the way he did?

 

Now here he was storming off in a rage leaving you heartbroken. Yeah, he was over hiding and being some secret but at the same time, that whole situation could have been handled differently. What if you didn’t want anything to do with him after that? That was the absolute last thing that Richard wanted!

 

“I am a god damn idiot!”

 

 

15 minutes later,

 

Ruth walked out of the bedroom expecting to see you making out with Richard however, that was the last thing she saw. It was only you sitting on the bed looking devastated.

 

“Where is Richard?”

 

Ruth asked. You looked up, shrugging.

 

“No clue. We had some words and he left. That was the quickest I have ever run him off. He’s ready for us to go public and I am too. I’m just scared. I have always had this irrational fear that when things are official they will go down the tube. I didn’t really react the way he wanted. He said if we didn’t go public it was over….”

 

Ruth out a hand over her mouth before sitting down on the bed beside you. She lovingly took your hand in hers.

 

“You know, I have known both of you for quite some time. I don’t think Richard is going to be the kind of guy that will intentionally hurt you. It all makes sense now. I’ve noticed how he watches you. When you two are in the room together his eyes don’t leave you. I suppose, I never had the sense to put two and two together. Y/n, darling, you deserve to be in love and happy. Don’t let your mother’s mistakes ruin that.”

 

You smiled with a nod before laying your head on Ruth’s shoulder.

 

“I need to go talk to him.”

 

You quickly stood, grabbing your phone and dialing Richard’s number. Tapping your foot, you impatiently waited for him to answer. When the voicemail picked up, you sighed. You sent him a text and waited a few moments before texting Rob and asking if he had seen Richard in the past half hour. Five minutes later your phone finally buzzed.

 

“He said he was going down to the hotel bar for a drink. Little early for him to be hitting the sauce don’t you think?”

 

You smirked before walking to the elevator. At least you had a chance to go talk to him!

 

5 minutes later you walked into the hotel bar only to freeze when you saw Richard talking to some leggy blonde headed chick. You watched a moment as the blonde reached over touching Richard’s hand. You felt your mouth drop. The whole time that the two you had been together Richard never even seemed to show interest in other women. He didn’t care. Now here he sat letting this really pretty girl touch him. Was this a sign that your relationship was really over?

 

You weren’t sure how long that you had been standing there until Richard’s amber eyes rolled to your direction. His mouth dropped when he saw you and the devastated look on your face. He quickly stood. Over the music, you could tell that he was calling your name and begging for you to wait. You, however, turned walked from the hotel bar without giving Richard a chance to catch up.

 

30 minutes later, Richard was still looking all over the hotel for you. How easy was it for a woman to straight up disappear? Richard had banged on almost everyone’s doors looking for his lover and so far there was not one sign of you. The first place he had gone was to yours and Ruth’s room. When Ruth said she hadn’t seen you it was off to Jared, Jensen, Misha, Matt, and Rob. No one had seen a trace of you!

 

Richard walked back to the hotel bar and plopped down. He took out his phone dialing your number a few times. Each time he got your voicemail, Richard felt his temper going further and further south.

 

“Y/n, come on answer the phone would you please?”

 

He growled hitting the end button before sighing.

 

“She isn’t going to answer. She is on her way to the airport.”

 

Richard’s head snapped up as he looked to his right to see Mark Pellegrino sitting beside him looking almost innocent. Mark twirled a celery wedge in a Bloody Mary as though nothing big was happening.

 

“Huh?”

 

Mark smirked.

 

“Your little lover girl bolted to the airport after seeing you being fondled by some random bar chick. She said she was going back home to LA.”

 

Richard was sure his heart had stopped when he realized just what Mark had said.

 

“I know all about you two. Now go hop a plane and go after her, please. Also please don’t knock her up.”

 

When Richard didn’t move Mark blinked a few times.

 

“Now Speight before I change my mind!”

 

Richard sat a moment longer before getting up and bolting out the door. He didn’t even think about telling Rob that he was going out. Richard didn’t even care that he was going to board a plane without any luggage. All he knew was at the moment he had to catch up to you before you got to LA and only God knew where you would go!

 

You meanwhile, sat in the airport with your arms crossed. In the past hour, you hadn’t even bothered to look at your phone. The last time that you had looked at it Richard had been blowing you up.

 

“Your boyfriend is worried about you.”

 

Your head snapped up. You were shocked to see Richard standing in front of you looking paler than normal.

 

“Richard, what are you doing here?”

 

You asked, clearly shocked. He was totally the last person that you expected to see! Richard sat down on your left side.

 

“I wanted to talk to you before you ran off to wherever the hell you are going.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“I’m going to see my stepmother. How did you know that I was here?”

 

Richard shrugged.

 

“Well after I harassed all of our friends looking like a total madman, I ran into your father. By the way, he knows about us and told me where you were.”

 

You sighed.

 

“Great way for him to find out about us.”

 

Richard smirked.

 

“He didn’t stab me so apparently he wasn’t too mad. Why did you run off like that?”

 

You shrugged, fighting the urge to sass him.

 

“Well damn, Rich I don’t know. You just storm off before I could tell you that I was ready to go public but I was afraid. I never said I didn’t want to. You just took it to the extreme before I could even get it out then you go and start flirting with some bitch in a bar. How do you think I am supposed to feel? If you say warm and fuzzy I will cut you!”

 

Richard chuckled at that.

 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t flirting with her on purpose and it wasn’t to make you jealous. She came up and started talking to me. When she touched me is when I pulled away and saw you. Darlin, I would never have done that to hurt you. If I wasn’t serious about us I wouldn’t have said everything I did up in that hotel room.”

 

When you smiled Richard knew he was winning.

 

“I guess we both overreacted.”

 

You said, softly. Richard reached over taking your hand in his before pressing a kiss to your lips.

 

“Next time let’s be adults. Instead of running off in separate directions talk it out. Maybe next time we won’t be going on a plane to LA with no luggage. We could always go back to my apartment and bypass your mom. After making me get on this airplane completely unprepared it’s the least you can do.”

 

The fear of flying was evident on Richard’s face. You stood before placing yourself on Richard’s lap. His amber eyes went down to your breasts.

 

“So are you suggesting that if you are a good boy on this plane trip we need to go back to your place and have wild crazy makeup sex?”

 

Richard nodded innocently.

 

“Yes! That is exactly what I want!”

 

When it came time to board the plane, you watched Richard’s cool sassy composure go to dead silent. His eyes looked almost petrified as the two of you took your seats.

 

“As much time as we spend on airplanes I would have thought you would have been more comfortable with it.”

 

Richard shook his head.

 

“Hell to the fuck no. Ask Matt about being afraid of airplanes. When you aren’t with us to calm my ass down Rob has to keep us both in check. Just an FYI, Rob is annoying as hell when you are trying to not have a panic attack.”

 

You smiled stroking your hand down his thigh.

 

“How about this?”

 

Richard’s eyes followed every stroke of your hand as you got higher and higher.

 

“That can help.”

 

He managed to half whisper as your fingers began to stroke his now forming erection.

 

“Yeah, maybe when we get up to complete altitude we can airplane sex? Maybe just a preview of what you will get when we get back to LA?”

 

Richard immediately smiled at that.

 

“When is this goddamn plane taking off?”

 

30 minutes later, you sat with Richard’s hand was in a deadlock grip around yours. You glanced over at him, almost positive that he hadn’t blinked in the last half hour.

 

“So, they shut off the fasten seat belt sign.”

 

You suggested with a smile. Richard was quickly gaining back his cool and calm composure. He looked around making sure the flight attendants were busy with other passengers before standing up.

 

“Wait two minutes then come back.”

 

You nodded with a smile as Richard turned walking from sight. Tucking your phone in your purse, you waited a few moments before standing and looking around the plane. When you were pleased that no one was watching you slipped to the back of the plane where Richard stood waiting. He gave you an eyebrow wiggle before motioning to the bathroom.

 

Once inside with the door locked, Richard spun you around pushing your back against the door. His lips were attached to your neck as he reached up your sundress to yank your panties down. You gasped as his index finger pushed inside.

 

“Careful sugar. Everyone will hear you.”

 

Richard said carefully, as he looked at you with wide eyes. The last way he wanted for their relationship to get out was to be caught fucking on an airplane. He knew the two of you had to get to work quickly if either wanted to get off. You reached down undoing his belt before palming him through his jeans like you had earlier. If there was more time there would be a lot more dry humping and making out involved.

 

“Turn around, baby.”

 

Richard said as he undid his jeans the rest of the way. Bracing yourself on either side of the doorway, you had to force yourself not to moan when he pushed in. Richard began to rock into you at a steady pace. The end goal at the moment was coming. Once back in LA, you both could really make love to each other.

 

“Richard harder.”

 

You whimpered, as his thrusts began to get harder and more erratic. One of Richard’s hands had snaked its way around your waist so he could finger your clit. You knew that you wouldn’t be lasting much longer. Between Richard’s cock pounding into you, his fingers rubbing your clit, to his small moans/pants in your ear. You were a goner!

 

“Sugar, you’re going to have to come…I can’t…”

 

You moaned feeling him come hard inside of you. Richard continued to lightly rock his hips into you as your orgasm washed over you.

 

Neither of you moved for a moment while waiting for your breathing to return to normal. Richard pulled away buckling his pants as you fixed your dress.

 

“Well darlin, I think I have found the best way to get me to calm down on an airplane.”

 

You smiled as he opened the door. Both of you froze the moment they came face to face with an angry looking flight attendant. The woman was giving the two of you the same displeased expression a parent would a child.

 

“Excuse me but this isn’t a hotel.”

 

You knew that your face was blood red. Richard meanwhile, shrugged innocently before saying “sure” sheepishly.

 

“Go back to your seats.”

 

She said coldly. Richard reached down taking your hand in his before whispering…

 

“Come on baby….I think she is with the school marm convention.”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, neither Richard nor yourself left the apartment unless it was for food. There was also a quick visit to your stepmother before rushing back home. When it was time to meet up with everyone else, neither of you were ready to go. You lay snuggled against Richard’s chest stroking your fingers over him.

 

“That little vacation ended quickly.”

 

You said slowly sitting up. Richard nodded, looking at the clock on the bedside table.

 

“Always does. Time to go face our friends.”

 

You turned climbing back on Richard’s lap.

 

“Matt and Ruth both messaged me yesterday asking if we were ever going to come back.”

 

Richard groaned, trying to fight the urge to start rocking his hips into you. So what if the two you had a plane to catch in about two hours? He could work in a few minutes. With a smirk, he tried to decide if that was a good thought or a bad one.

 

“Should have told them no just for the hell of it.”

 

You pressed a kiss to his lips before getting up to start getting dressed again.

 

“You know Rob would be here within days to drag us back.”

 

Richard sighed. He knew that you were right. The “privacy” was about to be smashed just like it was before. He knew it was prissy and selfish thought but he was just fine with keeping you all to himself for a while longer. The only positive side was now that everything was going to be out Richard wouldn’t be left wondering when the two of you could be alone again.

 

“Our friends can be like those awkward third wheels that just won’t go away. Like that one time, we were having sex Rob comes walking right in.”

 

You shook your head at the memory. Rob looked totally stunned. He just stood there like a kid that just found out that his parents had sex.

 

“And that was how he found out about us. I think we may have scarred him a little.”

 

Richard looked up from buttoning his shirt.

 

“Darlin, that man was scarred a long time ago. That happened way before he walked in on you riding me.”

 

You sighed as Richard’s arms wrapped around your waist.

 

“Rich, you know we can’t get this started right now.”

 

You ignored the pouty expression on his face.

 

“Maybe more airplane sex?”

 

Richard’s face automatically lit up as he went back to dressing himself.

 

“I think I am going to start flying a lot more.”

 

You rolled your eyes with a smile while Richard may start “enjoying” flying more Matt Cohen would still be freaked out.

 

“So what are you going to do when we get on an airplane with Matt and he’s looking for you to keep him calm and all you want to do is get laid?”

 

Richard blinked a few times.

 

“Matt can go sit with Rob. You’re my comfort object.”

 

You giggled.

 

“Glad to see my lady parts give you such comfort and its not my company.”

 

The look of shock on Richard’s face made you silently laugh as you fixed your hair.

 

“Rich relax. It does make plan trips more interesting. Maybe we won’t get caught again.”

 

Meeting back up with everyone in San Diego, the two of you were ready for the comments! Right away Richard to go off to a panel with Rob. You, meanwhile, went to spend time with Ruth and Misha. Walking into the room, Misha immediately grinned.

 

“Well look who it is! Ms. Sneaky!”

 

You smirked before hugging Misha.

 

“Yeah, that whole being sneaky thing was rough.”

 

You said with a smirk as Misha sat down. Misha smirked for a moment or two before looking dead serious.

 

“Y/n, I need to talk to you about something. Ruth and I both do before you find out in a bad way.”

 

You frowned as you sat down beside Ruth who looked a little worried herself now.

 

“What is it? Come on you two are my best friends. Just tell me straight.”

 

Misha and Ruth exchanged looks before Misha began to talk.

 

“Do you remember Laura?”

 

You immediately looked disgusted. How could you not remember the brunette bitch that you wanted to knock silly? Laura was a convention assistant and also the first woman that Richard had seen after his divorce. As much as you hated to admit it, you knew that Richard had cared a lot for Laura. Throughout their relationship, Laura had pretty much used Richard the whole time. It was Laura and her infidelities that had led Richard and yourself getting closer. It had been you that a drunk Richard complained to over what Laura was doing until he had enough and ended things.

 

“How could I forget that ray of sunshine?”

 

You replied coldly. Misha smirked.

 

“Well, they rehired her and word on the street is she wants to repair things with Richard.”

 

You raised an eyebrow as Ruth began to speak.

 

“She knows that you and Richard are together too. Jared and Jensen were acting like over-excited children to tell her too. She was clearly shocked and for a moment I thought the horrible child would cry.”

 

Misha nodded.

 

“That’s what she is…a horrible child. I personally think that is too nice of a comparison for her.”

 

Ruth smirked.

 

“I was trying to be polite. We wanted to tell you before you ran into her and didn’t know what was going on.”

 

You sighed. Right away you had a bad feeling about this! This was the last thing that you had expected. Ruth reached out taking your hand in hers.

 

“Sweetie don’t worry. Richard isn’t going to go back to her. I think you know that too.”

 

Misha nodded.

 

“For Richard to willingly run off and hop a plane to be with you I think that says where his heart is.”

 

You smiled glad that your friends were trying anything they could to make you feel better. However, you still felt awful now! It took you some time to get Richard to fully let Laura go. In fact, that was how your relationship with Richard began. It was almost a fuck buddy thing to get Richard over Laura that quickly developed into loving each other.

 

“I’m glad you two told me. If I saw her I may have knocked her in the face.”

 

When you said goodbye to Ruth and Misha, you decided to go get some air. At the moment that was what you needed more than anything. You kept your eyes open for any sign of Laura so you could give her the biggest “go to hell” look imaginable. Like her father, you could do an awesome “go to hell” look.

 

As you turned a corner a set of arms reached out yanking you into a closet. You whimpered the moment Richard’s lips were locked on yours. You moaned reaching up tugging at his messy curls as he deepened the kiss. He pushed your head to the side kissing down your neck. You were loving the make-out session until the thought of Laura entered your mind again.

 

“Richard stop. I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Richard groaned.

 

“Sugar come on, we have time for a quickie.”

 

When you pulled away Richard frowned immediately knowing something was up.

 

“What is it? What happened while I was onstage?”

 

You sighed.

 

“Laura is back.”

 

Richard’s face went immediately from horror to a frown.

 

“How do you know?”

 

You sighed fixing your dress.

 

“Misha and Ruth told me. Richard…I don’t want any games. I'm really nervous.”

 

The look on Richard’s face made you regret your choice of words.

 

“You’re kidding, right? For fuck sake…”

 

Richard growled running a hand through his hair. His amber eyes looked even more annoyed. You crossed your arms over your chest.

 

“Here we go. Richard, I didn’t even suggest anything. You’re losing your shit over something I never said. I only wanted to tell you before you saw her.”

 

The look on Richard’s face told you that he was jumping to conclusions and your normal boyfriend was on autopilot.

 

“Yeah…I’ll see you later, Y/n.”

 

He turned walking from the room without another word. You blinked a few times before rolling your eyes. Neither of you had even seen the bitch yet and she was already causing chaos!

 

After Richard stormed off, you decided to go get a drink. You were annoyed with his attitude not to mention a tad worried. Did he still care about Laura? With a response like that, you couldn’t help but be curious.

 

Stepping out of the closet, you immediately ran into Misha.

 

“Hey. What are you doing in there? Time for a closet party? Oh, wait is Richard in there?”

 

Misha asked with a smirk. You rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, it started out as a make-out session. I told Richard about Laura and he flipped the fuck out. Long story short he stormed off.”

 

Misha winced.

 

“That’s why he looked so crabby. Hmm…let’s go get a drink.”

 

You followed Misha without hesitation. If Richard was going to go off and pout then why couldn’t you have some fun?

 

Misha eagerly ordered two mixed drinks before sitting beside you. 15 minutes later he had you giggling and instantly feeling better. It had to be the Misha charm.

 

“Excuse me, are you Y/n Pellegrino?”

 

You turned on your bar stool to face a woman who looked like she had seen far too many late nights!

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

You said with a polite smile. The woman grinned.

 

“Girl, I have been looking for you for so long. Do you recognize me?”

 

You shook your head glancing at Misha who was edging closer. Right away, Misha felt every warning bell in his head going off. Something wasn’t right! If Richard wasn’t going to be there to keep you safe then he would be!

 

The woman looked slightly annoyed.

 

“I’m your mother!”

 

You felt your mouth drop. This was the absolute last thing that you expected! The last time that you had seen your mother was the day she left 20 years previous.

 

“What do you want?”

 

You managed to get out. Misha's had wrapped around yours. It was at this moment that you wished Richard was with you.

 

“I want to get to know you. I’ve been looking for you for years!”

 

“Considering she’s all over TV and the convention circuit it must have been so difficult.”

 

Misha huffed angrily. Janet looked at him blinking.

 

“Are you her boyfriend?”

 

Misha shook his head.

 

“No. I’m one of her best friends. You’re lucky her boyfriend isn’t here.”

 

“I am here.”

 

Both Misha and yourself spun around to see Richard standing with his arms crossed. Misha smirked before looking back at Janet.

 

“So Rich this is Y/n's mother Janet. She’s apparently been looking for her for some time.”

 

Richard’s amber eyes looked Janet over before looking to you. It didn't take a genius to realize how uncomfortable you were.

 

“You haven’t been able to find her in 20 years? Really lady? Come on sugar.”

 

Janet looked offended.

 

“Y/n, are you going to let them tell you what to do?”

 

You finally looked up.

 

“They are right. My mother is in California. I don’t have a family with you, Janet. Families don’t abandon each other! You abandoned me when I was 7 years old not to mention what else you did to me. What makes you think that I would want anything to do with you? Are you insane?!”

 

You were almost yelling when Richard stepped forward putting his hand on the small of your back.

 

“Y/n stop. She isn’t worth it. Let’s go.”

 

You, however, didn’t stop.

 

“How can you justify leaving your husband and daughter the way you did? Yeah I get it dad isn’t a box of candy all the time but that’s him! You just disappeared off of the face of the friggin earth! I woke up one morning and you were just gone.”

 

Janet looked totally perplexed for a moment. This was not the greeting that she had expected from her daughter.

 

“That isn’t how it happened you, silly girl! I left because your father made me! He told me that I had to be gone and I was not going to take you with me. Everything that happened was his entire fault.”

 

You looked ready to attack the woman.

 

“I don’t care if he pushed your behind to the curb and left you for morning trash pick up! There is no point in arguing with you! Stay away from me! I mean it! Do not come near me!”

 

Richard meanwhile, sighed. He was contemplating whether or not he should just throw you over his shoulder and walk out.

 

“Y/n, seriously she doesn’t get it. Stop wasting your time.”

 

You finally turned to face Richard before following him out of the room. Richard didn’t say anything for a few moments. The look on your face was borderline Mark Pellegrino meets Lucifer and the last thing he really wanted was to get his ass handed to him.

 

Walking through the hotel hallway neither of you said a word. Whether it be the little tiff earlier or the fact you were on the edge of your temper, talking didn’t seem like a great idea.

 

“So what all did I miss back there?”

 

Richard finally asked. You rolled your eyes.

 

“You saw the most of it apparently. “

 

You said angrily. Richard sighed before turning and pressing you against the wall. He kept his hands on either side of your head preventing you from looking away.

 

“Look at me, baby. What happened back there…that horrible witch…she made her god damn choice. Fuck her! You are better off without her and her shit.”

 

You nodded knowing that he was right. You didn’t need Janet and her drama in your life. Apparently, you had enough of your own to deal with without drama from 20 years ago coming back for an encore.

 

“You’re right.”

 

Richard smirked wanting to add a witty comment but decided against it.

 

“About earlier. My behavior, when you were talking to me about Laura, was awful. You didn’t deserve that. Darlin, I don’t want you to worry about that girl. I don’t have any feelings left for her period.”

 

You nodded, still feeling a little annoyed about Richard acting like an overgrown child. Richard was no fool. He could clearly see that you didn’t believe a thing he said. Richard reached out tilting your face to his.

 

“Y/n, please. If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t have risked being stabbed by your abnormally large father. I’m serious when I say there is nothing in here for Laura.”

 

You smirked at that. Richard smiled, relieved to see that you actually looked happy.

 

“Are we okay?”

 

You nodded. Richard leaned forward pressing a few kisses to her lips.

 

“Tell me we are okay.”

 

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

 

“We are okay.”

 

You whispered letting your lips linger on his. Richard pressed himself back against you.

 

“Bed…now.”

 

Richard managed to get out between kisses. You quickly grabbed his hand pulling him to the elevator.

 

“Mhm, I like your thinking.”

 

You said with a smile as he pushed the door close button. Both of you were so wrapped up in making out neither party noticed the doors open.

 

“Gross! For fuck sakes! When I said I was cool with you two getting together I didn’t think I would have to be walking in on you two being attached at the lips.”

 

Both Richard and yourself pulled away from each other to see a very grossed out looking Mark Pellegrino. You blushed to see your dad. Richard meanwhile, didn’t look the least bit bothered.

 

“Hi, dad.”

 

You said looking down, blushing harder realizing that Richard had a very obvious hard-on. Mark shook his head putting a hand on the elevator button.

 

“I’ll just take the stairs. Carry on.”

 

Once the elevator door closed both Richard and yourself exchanged looks before laughing.

 

“Well, that was unexpected. I think we have given him nightmares.”

 

Richard said with a smirk. You nodded, letting your hand fall to the front of his pants to cup his erection. Richard whimpered at the pressure.

 

“I could make you wait until later to do something about this.”

 

You suggested innocently. The look of desperation on Richard’s face made you giggle.

 

“I’ll spank you.”

 

He said. You raised an eyebrow as he pushed you back against the wall. Richard had you back in a long kiss before you could give him a smart ass remark.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

You thought as Richard’s hands tightened on your behind. From the first time he had done it, you liked the thought of Richard putting you over his lap, spanking your ass red. You were thankful that your father hadn’t walked in on that. Oh lord, what a mess that would be! Richard and yourself often had sex that would make churchgoers blush. That was the last thing Mark needed to know about!

Once in the room, it was pretty much a repeat of what happened in the elevator.

 

“If our friends knock on that door I will throat punch them.”

 

Richard said with a mischievous smirk as he undid his shirt and started on your dress. You smiled when you felt Richard start pulling at your bra. He hated the ones that opened in the front. It took too much time to get off. When it came to sex Richard had no patience.

 

“Stop being so damn sexy and get this thing off.”

 

He grumbled finally getting sick of the damned piece of fabric. You shook your head.

 

“You want it off of me then take it off.”

 

You stifled a giggle when you heard Richard mumble a slew of curse words.

 

“I’m supposed to tell you what to do in bed.”

 

Richard said in almost an innocent tone. His hands were cupping your breasts as he pressed himself against you. Richard lowered his lips to your neck gently biting down. You whimpered, wishing that he would hurry and get you in bed.

 

“Rich, please.”

 

He chuckled at that.

 

“Not so cocky now are you?”

 

You shook her head and was finally a bit satisfied when he unhooked the bra. He let it fall to the floor without comment.

 

“Get the rest of the dress off.”

 

He said before walking back to the door making sure that the door was locked.

 

When he got back to bed you sat giving him an innocent smile.

 

“You still have the dress on.”

 

You looked up batting your eyes.

 

“I want you to take it off.”

 

The look on Richard’s face was a mixture of joy and pending sass as he walked to you with lust filled eyes.

 

“You’re a tease.”

 

Right as he reached down to tug the dress off there was a knock at the door. Both Richard and yourself looked at each other clearly annoyed.

 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me! They all knew what we were going to be up here doing.”

 

You said coldly as Richard pulled his abandoned shirt back on.

 

“Keep your shirt on! I’ll answer in a minute!”

 

Richard snapped as you yanked your sundress up.

 

“Sorry darlin.”

 

He said softly before walking to the door. Some idiot was about to get fussed at! If this was Robbie or Matt’s idea of a joke it wasn’t funny!

 

Richard unlocked the door ready to start yelling but froze the moment he came face to face with…Laura.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard stared at Laura in dead silence. He was shocked she was crazy enough to come to him like this! In all of the time that they had been broken up, she literally never tried to contact him. Now today here she was like some devil that was buried in a pet cemetery to haunt him.

 

“Richard before you say anything…I need to tell you that I was wrong about everything. I shouldn’t have left. You were right about everything. I wasn’t wanting to commit to something. Now I am.”

 

Richard raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re a bit late for that. Like 7 ½ months too late. I don’t care anymore.”

 

Laura blinked a few times.

 

“Is it true that you are dating Y/n Pellegrino?”

 

Richard smirked knowing you were a few feet behind him hearing everything. He nodded.

 

“Yeah, it's true and we are actually pretty serious. Why would I want to ditch her to be with you? Wouldn’t that be a bit of a downgrade?”

 

Laura huffed. Richard knew that she was starting to lose her temper and it would only be a matter of time before her true colors started to show.

 

“A downgrade from me? Really? She’s a child. You only like her because she is some young piece of ass and will do whatever you say. You’ll get bored of her soon enough.”

 

You had enough listening and walked to stand beside Richard. Laura’s mouth dropped if possible further. She totally did not anticipate you to be in the same room as Richard. You smiled slightly.

 

“No, keep going. Keep talking more about what I will do so when I mop this hallway with your face you will know what for.”

 

You barely recognized the fact that Richard had slipped his arm around you. He knew that you were still fired up from the Janet fiasco earlier. This would only encourage you to cause some more damage! Laura tried to talk but stumbled over her words a few times. She was clearly afraid of whatever would happen if she said something else. You cleared your throat and tapped your foot.

 

“I’m waiting.”

 

Richard gave it a few seconds before looking back to his clearly stupefied ex.

 

“Well here is your answer Laura. No, I don’t want you back. I would rather get my dick slammed in a desk drawer. I love Y/n. She is the one that I am with and that’s that. See ya.”

 

Richard shut the door without waiting for a response from Laura. He focused his attention back on you.

 

“Boy, we sure showed her.”

 

Richard said with a smirk. You turned and walked to the window without saying a word. Looking down angrily down in the hotel pool, your mind was a tangle of thoughts. Richard sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Sugar, I really don’t want to fight anymore today.”

 

Your eyes finally turned in his direction.

 

“I’m not angry at you. This whole damn day has been nothing but a giant clusterfuck. I mean what the actual fuck has happened?!”

 

Richard walked to you wrapping his arms around your body from behind.

 

“Yeah, it has definitely been one that I could have done without.”

 

You smiled as Richard's lips closed on your neck gently kissing down to your shoulder.

 

“Want to switch it around a bit? Before I was cockblocked by my stupid ex we were about to have some fun.”

 

You turned in his arms with a straight face.

 

“I can’t believe that I am saying this but that bitch showed up at a good time. I forgot to pick up my birth control from the pharmacy this morning. Do you happen to have any condoms on you?”

 

Richard’s face looked almost like a pouty child.

 

“Y/n, you know I don’t like those! I like feeling things. Forget birth control. It doesn’t matter.”

 

You blinked looking at your boyfriend like he had lost his mind.

 

“Uh yeah it does, unless you want to knock me up. I am pretty sure that you know what could happen.”

 

Richard shrugged.

 

“I’m kind of open to that idea.”

 

You looked honestly shocked by his response. This was one subject that the two you hadn't’ even began to cover! He had his kids with his ex-wife and he had always seemed pleased with that.

 

“You want us to have a baby?”

 

You asked. Richard shrugged again.

 

“Its crossed my mind.”

 

Richard said softly as he stroked his fingers down your bare shoulder. You blinked a few times trying to process everything. Was this moving too fast? What if it happened and it was the life-changing event that you had been waiting for? What if it wasn't? What if something happened between Richard and yourself? Would he really want to deal with you until the kid was 18?

 

“Richard, I would be a horrible mother.”

 

Richard looked less than pleased at that comment. He frowned turning you in this arms before lifting you onto the window ledge. Placing himself between your legs, Richard leaned forward pressing a kiss to your lips.

 

“Look, I get what is going through your mind. Y/n, we aren't your parents...thank god! Darlin, you are nothing like Janet. I wish you would let that shit go. I know you’ve thought about it.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“I have got to stop talking to Rob and girly things.”

 

Richard nodded.

 

“I have to agree with that. Matt and I don’t want to know when all of the female members of this cast are on their periods.”

 

You put a hand over your face.

 

“Oh, Jesus. Anyway back to the subject we were on. Richard do you seriously want a baby? What happens if we break up for good? Do you really want to have to deal with me for the rest of that kid's life??” ”

 

“With you yes….someone else no. I know I miss a lot in my kids lives at the moment. Y/n, look, if something happens, we be adults, for our kid. My ex and I get along just fine. You've never seen us get mad and start cussing each other out.”

 

You had to admit that he was right. The whole time the two of you had been together, you had never witnessed one cold word between either party. In fact, his ex was one of the few people that knew about Richard and yourself being a couple. She could have easily spilled the beans but didn't. That action alone proved to you that she had respect for her ex.

 

“Richard, I don’t want us to be having a baby just for you to make up for what you are missing with your sons.”

 

Richard looked annoyed at that.

 

“That isn’t the reason, Y/n! We don't even know how long it will take you to get pregnant. I am simply saying that if it were to happen that I would be in no way upset about it.”

 

You smiled, reaching out cupping his cheek.

 

“It would be kind of nice. We could always start trying, after all, we aren’t getting any younger.”

 

Richard frowned again.

 

“Don’t bring out the age card now sugar.”

 

Richard said with a smirk before turning and walking to the bed. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment.

 

“This baby isn’t going to make itself, sugar.”

 

You smiled, undoing your dress as Richard undressed.

 

“No, it won’t. Why do I have a feeling you are going to be wanting to fuck more than normal.”

 

Richard walked back to you again getting rid of the annoying bra. He made a mental note to get rid of.

 

“Do I have to have a reason to be inside of you more? Nah!”

 

You knew that you shouldn’t have been surprised by his response. If it meant having sex in some form or fashion Richard would be all over it. You watched his amber eyes with a smiled as you knelt down in front of him undoing his belt. Richard bit his lip as you tugged his jeans down his hips.

 

“Sugar…”

 

Richard pressed his hands against the wall to steady himself as your lips wrapped around him. You watched Richard’s face with a satisfied smirk.

 

“Y/n, stop. I need you now.”

 

You whimpered when Richard pulled you from the kneeling position and laid you on the bed.

 

“If someone knocks this time I am not answering that damn door.”

 

Richard said with an annoyed frown as he slowly eased himself into you. He wanted more foreplay but at the moment neither of you would have gotten very far with it. The two of you were waiting for someone to knock on the door as soon as he pushed inside. Luckily, this time it didn't happen.

 

“That’s more like it.”

 

Richard moaned as he started to rock his hips into yours. If someone knocked on the door, god help them. Although, it had only been less than 24 hours since your last love making session it felt like it had been much longer.

 

You tried to keep yourself from coming too quickly. You wanted it to last. Maybe it would be one of those nights where Richard lasted forever. Tonight, however, was not one of those nights. You could tell by Richard's movements that he wasn’t going to make it too much longer.

 

The next morning you woke up snuggled against Richard’s back. The alarm going off was a less than welcomed noise.

 

“God damn, it Y/n turn that thing off!”

 

Richard groaned putting the pillow over his head. You grinned against his back.

 

“It’s on your side, silly. We need to get up anyway. You have a panel in an hour and I have to meet my dad for breakfast.”

 

Richard yawned getting out of the bed and looking for clothes.

 

“Maybe a good idea to not tell you dad what we are trying to do. He did kind of yell no kids at me. I mean literally yelled it.”

 

You chuckled as you started to fix your hair.

 

“Well once the deed is done there isn’t too much he can say at that point. I’ll just break the news to him gently.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“What are you going to do sugar? Make him watch Bambi then be like…so, dad, I’m pregnant.”

 

You shook your head quietly laughing.

 

“I may have to keep the playing Bambi part in mind when it comes to time.”

 

The fact that Mark got emotional over Bambi was beyond an amusing bit of information that Richard decided he would use to his advantage.

 

“Crap, I have to get going. I’ll see you later.”

 

You said before quickly kissing Richard and running out the door.

 

As you walked down to the hotel restaurant, you were wondering what Mark wanted to have breakfast for? The two of you used to have breakfast once a week all the time until your schedules became so busy. Now it seemed like the only time Mark really had time was when he wanted information on something.

 

“Are you seeing someone? Do I need to kick their asses?”

 

You winced at the second thought. Rolling your eyes, you thought about how thrilled Mark would be when you said the words “I’m pregnant.”

 

“Maybe I am really losing my mind.”

 

You thought as you walked into the restaurant. Looking around for your father, your mouth dropped when you saw Mark sitting across from none other than Janet.

 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

 

You mumbled coldly as Mark waived you over. You walked over looking at Janet as though she was surveying a bug.

 

“Dad, what is she doing here?”

 

Mark sighed.

 

“Y/n, we need to talk.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“No way in hell! I have nothing to say to her and mom will be pissed if she finds out about this.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes.

 

“Good God kid this isn’t what you are thinking! Janet wants to talk to you now I want you to sit down and listen to her!”

 

You blinked a few times knowing better than to not listen to your father. It didn't matter how old you were when Mark Pellegrino told you to sit…you sat. You sat down crossing your arms over your chest as a waiter handed you a glass of water.

 

“Mimosa ma’am?”

 

You frowned.

 

“I need something stronger than a mimosa, pal.”

 

The waiter looked a little surprised before walking away. You looked at Janet.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Mark gave you a displeased expression.

 

“Y/n Pellegrino.”

 

You frowned. What did he expect? Did Mark seriously expect you to be rolling out a welcome mat?

 

“Dad, I’m sorry but I am having a hard time taking her seriously after the way she did us. I am having a hard time doing that.”

 

Mark sighed, patting your daughter’s hand.

 

“Sweetie, you need to listen to this. Trust me.”

 

You sighed as Janet blinked.

 

“Before you give me more of your stellar attitude I didn’t come here to interfere with your life. I came here because…you have a sister.”

 

Your mouth dropped. The first thing that popped into your mind was,

 

“You hoe! You abandoned the daughter that you had to go have another with someone else?!”

Instead, you sat motionless as Janet continued to talk.

 

“Her name is Mackenzie. Shes 16. I wanted to find you because she is sick…very sick. She has a really rare neuro-degenerative disorder called Batten’s Disease. She developed it when she was 10. The doctor said she probably wouldn’t make it past 17. Since she was little she has wanted to meet you. I’m not asking you to meet her for me but for her.”

 

You meanwhile, couldn’t move. Instead of speaking, you sat looking at Janet with wide shocked eyes. How was she supposed to respond to this?

 

“I….dodon't know what to say.”

 

You managed to get out before you downed the mimosa that was in front of your father before downing your own drink. Mark looked a little offended that his your had taken his drink but let it go when he realized that you were on the edge of breaking down.

 

“Y/n, honey….”

 

You shook your head as Janet took out a notepad. She wrote something down quickly before passing the paper across the table.

 

“I realize that you are a very busy young woman but it would really mean the world to her if you would stop by. This is our address and phone numbers. You’re welcome anytime. I’ve got to be going. I have a plane to catch.”

 

Janet stood walking from the restaurant without another word leaving Mark and yourself in an uncomfortable silence.

 

“So, uh, want me to call Richard to come to get you?”

 

You looked at Mark with hurt eyes.

 

“He’s at a panel!”

 

Mark shrugged.

 

“I’m sure if it concerns you he will come running.”

 

You put her face in your hands. You were sure what was going on between Mark and yourself but it was getting old fast. He never seemed to be good with your emotions. Even as a child when you would have a break down over something he passed you off to your stepmother. However, if it came to something else Mark was right there.

 

“No, dad! Richard can’t come to bail me out of everything! I need you! God! Can’t you comfort me or something? You just saw what happened!”

 

Mark sat blinking. He was about to say his standard “I don’t do well with hysterical women.” That didn’t seem like a good idea at the time though. You meanwhile, sighed wiping the angry tears from your eyes.

 

“Just forget it.”

 

You stood walking from the restaurant ignoring Mark calling your name. The last thing that you wanted to do at the moment was to talk. You couldn’t even process what to say. Instead, all that you wanted to was be alone!

 

Walking into your hotel room you didn’t even notice Richard, Rob, Matt, and Ruth sitting around. It wasn’t until Richard said your name did you look up.

 

“Darlin, are you okay?”

 

Richard asked calmly. You looked up seeing your friends looking at you obviously concerned. Ruth stood.

 

“Honey, what is it?”

 

You shook your head, fighting the urge to cry. Richard had got up and walked over to you, putting a hand on your wrist. You sniffed, taking a breath.

 

“So I have a sister.”

 

Richard and Rob exchanged frowns. They both knew that you were an only child so this was a “WTF moment.”

 

“You do?”

 

Rob asked softly. You nodded.

 

“Yeah. Janet had another kid when I was like 10 but here’s the kicker….she’s dying. Well, that is how my day is going. If you all will excuse me.”

 

You turned walking into the bedroom section closing the door. No one moved for a moment just sat looking at the place where you were standing. Rob looked down before back up to Richard who was looking worried.

 

“We’ll go so you can talk to her.”

 

Richard nodded as Ruth walked over putting her hand on his back.

 

“If you need anything call.”

 

“Thanks, Ruth.”

 

Richard replied as Matt gave a small wave before walking out. Rob meanwhile, stopped at his best friend’s side.

 

“If you need me just call. I’m just going to go harass Matt.”

 

Richard smirked.

 

“Give him hell.”

 

Once everyone was gone, Richard walked into the bedroom where you sat on the bed with your knees pulled to your chest. When Richard sat down you climbed your way on his lap wrapping your arms around his neck. Richard was quite a few moments as he stroked his fingers through your hair.

 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”

 

You sat up, rubbing your eyes.

 

“Janet….she’s something else. She didn’t come here to see me like she said. That I am okay with. I went in to have breakfast with dad and there she was. Dad just doesn’t seem to understand or know how to deal with my emotions. He acts like I should just soldier right on through it and be okay but I’m not. I always wanted a sibling and I find out I have one, which seemed really cool. Janet just pulled the rug out from under me with the whole she’s terminally ill thing.”

 

Richard looked less than amused as he pulled you back against him.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I should have gone with you.”

 

You smiled running her hand over his chest.

 

“Rich, you can’t just drop everything for me. You have things you have to do as well. Janet wants me to meet the kid. I think I’m going to.”

 

Richard nodded.

 

“You should. Y/n, before you get mad, I know you put up this tough little front but sugar you have the most tender heart. I don’t want you to not go see the kid and when she dies you blame yourself.”

 

You smiled.

 

“You’re right. God, you know me better than anyone.”

 

Richard leaned forward kissing you.

 

“Boyfriend of the year award goes to me?”

 

You laughed for the first time in a while. You got off Richard’s lap to lay down.

 

“We have that party tonight with everyone. I think I could go for a nap before having to face everyone…my father especially.”

 

Richard laid down beside you with a sigh.

 

“I’m making a mental note to be an ass to him later for making you cry.”

 

When it came time to go to the party later that evening, you were more than happy to just stay in the hotel room but that wasn’t an option. It was the final night of the convention. After tonight, there would be a break before the next convention in a few weeks, which you welcomed. After all of the drama during this convention, you were more than ready for some time off.

 

You stood looking at your reflection in the mirror. Glancing over at Richard as he was fixing his shirt, you smiled. He clearly hadn’t noticed the tight black dress that you were wearing.

 

“What do you think about this dress?”

 

You asked, not able to wait for your boyfriend to finally look at you. Richard looked up before freezing.

 

“You’re wearing that?”

 

You nodded with a smile.

 

“Yes.”

 

Richard walked to you pressing your body against the wall. He smirked before dropping kisses to your exposed neck and the tops of your breasts. He slowly reached one hand up your dress cupping your bare ass.

 

“And no panties? Sugar, you’re playing with fire again.”

 

You sighed as Richard began rocking his hips against yours.

 

“Maybe giving you incentive to get back in early tonight.”

 

Richard pulled away abruptly, leaving you panting. He could see you looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Once arriving at the nightclub that had been rented out, Ruth was the first person waiting for you. Richard gave you a smile before patting your behind.

 

“Time for you to pay fifty questions. Come find me when you can get away. I’m going to go talk to Rob.”

 

You nodded, as Ruth finally got to your side.

 

“Here you are, sweetie. I’ve been worried about you. Is everything okay?”

 

You shrugged before sat down beside Ruth. Part of you half expected Ruth to jump forward and start checking you for any signs of a fever.

 

“I guess. I’m sorry about earlier. Everything was just a shock.”

 

Ruth shook her head before squeezing your hand.

 

“Hush now. You have every right to be devastated! I’m shocked your father didn’t handle this better, He came in a bit ago. I think he was expecting you to be here.”

 

You sighed. Mark was the last thing that you wanted to talk about at the moment. You were satisfied with just leaving shit be. In a few days, the two of you would be talking like nothing happened. Mark would just sweep everything under the rug like normal.

 

“Oh.”

 

Ruth looked at you with a sad expression.

 

“I’m sorry your day was so awful.”

 

You shrugged but quickly smiled when you looked over to Richard; who was talking to Rob laughing over something.

 

“It’s all right. There is some good though but you can’t tell a soul. Richard and I are trying to have a baby.”

 

Ruth’s mouth dropped before she began to giggle.

 

“Are you serious? Oh, honey, are you already pregnant?”

 

You shook your head.

 

“No. I just stopped taking my pills. Unless he knocked me up last night then not yet. I think it is going to take a little more time than that. Are you that excited to play aunty?”

 

Ruth nodded.

 

“Yes! Does Mark know?”

 

You started to laugh hard at that.

 

“No, I’m not going to. He can find out when I’m pregnant. He will just have to accept it at that point. ”

 

Meanwhile,

 

Richard sat laughing at a joke Rob was telling him. The moment Mark walked over sitting down Richard looked down at his drink. He knew that he needed to keep his mouth shut. The last thing that needed to happen was Richard going off on Mark over his treatment of you.

 

Right away Mark knew Richard was madder than hell at him. When Rich stopped talking there was a problem.

 

“How is Y/n?”

 

Mark asked calmly taking a sip of the mixed drink in front of him. Richard looked up before glancing at his girlfriend. He smiled seeing you smiling while talking to Ruth. His happiness was short lived when he looked back to Mark.

 

“She’s okay…now. You can go talk to her. She is right over there.”

 

Mark shook his head.

 

“Can’t deal with hysterical women.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, me neither but when my girlfriend comes in crying I’m a little concerned.”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow. The look on Richard’s face was something that Mark had never seen before. He looked almost ready to go into ass-kicking mode. The father in Mark respected Richard even more at this moment.

 

“What are you trying to say, Rich?”

 

Richard shrugged. He sighed trying to calm himself down. Rob was tapping his arm clearly trying to get him to calm down too.

 

“Rich, choose your words.”

 

Rob whispered, where only Richard could hear him.

 

“Nothing just I think you handled that wrong as a dad…but apparently that is none of my business. If it was my daughter, I would have done that hella different. Well, I’ll see you all later.”

 

Richard stood leaving Mark looking after him with an annoyed expression. He didn’t stop to look back or care what Mark thought. Whether or not he did anything to repair his relationship with you or not was up to him. At least Mark knew that Richard wasn’t pleased.

 

A month later...

 

The next month passed for the most part peacefully. You still weren't talking to Mark as much as you had been. You mother had been trying her hardest to repair the fractured relationship but with little luck. Mark acted as everything was fine and that there was nothing to talk about.

 

You had slowly started communicating with your sister but had yet to meet her. When it came to Janet the relationship was still strained as hell. Part of you wanted to give the woman a chance but the other part was saying RUN!!

 

Then came the day that you found out that you were pregnant ...When the conversation of having a baby came up, you were apprehensive...now you were extremely happy! All of the annoying things going on in your life seemed to be worth it. Richard had been out with Rob that morning so he had no idea. You spent most of the morning trying to find ways to tell him.

 

A few hours later when the front door closed, you stood in the kitchen trying to appear as calm as possible when Richard walked in. He walked looking at a piece of mail with a frown on his face.

 

“Everything all right?”

 

You asked. Richard looked up with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, darlin. Everything is fine. So I was thinking before we start having to travel a lot again why don’t we go to Nashville for a bit. My family needs to meet you. My mother has been on my ass for a bit now.”

 

You smirked, liking how everything was seeming to fall into play. Richard had told his kids about you and they seemed fine with him moving on. Now you could tell him that you were pregnant with the baby that they were both wanting.

 

“That sounds nice. Richard, will you run in the bathroom and get the dishtowels I left on the vanity? I left them on mistake.”

 

Richard nodded pressing a kiss to your forehead. You smiled, knowing he had no way but to see the pregnancy test that was on the towels. Tapping your foot, you stood silently for a few moments until you heard Richard yell your name. Seconds later, Richard came walking into the room holding the test in one hand.

 

“Y/n, is this for real?”

 

You nodded with a smile as Richard walked over pulling you into back into his arms for a long kiss. After breaking apart, Richard rested his forehead against yours.

 

“Surprise!”

 

You said with a smile as you cupped Richard’s cheek.

 

“Wow, that didn’t take long at all!”

 

He replied, not moving to tell you go. You smiled as Richard’s fingers stroked over your flat stomach.

 

“Not long at all! Are you happy?”

 

“Hell yes! I would be an idiot if I said no. So do we tell your dad tonight that he’s going to be a grandpa?”

 

You looked down pressing your lips together. There was no way around. Mark would find out! You could only hope that he would be as happy as you were. Something told you that it was a long shot! You could only hope the baby inside of you would be something that could repair your fractured relationship with your father.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at your parent’s house for Mark’s cookout, you couldn’t help but be nervous about telling them the “big news.” You glanced over at Richard who hadn’t stopped smiling since he had found the pregnancy test.

 

“Are you ready for this?”

 

You asked softly. Richard nodded.

 

“It will be fine. Good thing about me being smaller than your father is I can move a lot quicker than him.”

 

He smirked at the uncomfortable expression on your face.

 

“Honey, relax. Everything is going to be just fine. Its simple, really. We go give your dad a heart attack, he processes it a bit, then we are back in his good graces by the time the dinner hits the table.”

 

He replied gently stroking his hand over yours as he pulled into the driveway.. The moment that you walked in, your mother was eagerly hugging you. Relaxing into her embrace, you again realized that you would never be able to call Janet “mom.” Tracy would always be your mother. She came into your life at a time when you needed her the most and filled the gap that Janet left.

 

“There you two are. I was wondering when you would show up. Your dad has been pestering me nonstop to see if you were coming.”

 

You smiled.

 

“I talked to him earlier and said we were coming. Speaking of Dad, where is he?”

 

Your mother pointed to the patio.

 

“He is out there talking to Jared I think. Is everything okay? You look peaky.”

 

You sighed. Tracy Pellegrino had a nose like a damn German Sheppard at points. You reached up pushing a strand of your mother’s hair away from her eyes.

 

“Everything is fine. I uh just need to talk to you and Dad a moment. I’ll be right back.”

 

Tracy nodded as you walked out to the patio quickly. You didn’t leave time for your mother to start asking questions. That was the last thing that you wanted at the moment. You wanted to get the word pregnant out before Tracy started asking questions.

 

Stepping out onto the patio, you smiled seeing your father talking to Jared. You walked over with a smile. Mark looked clearly pleased to see you.

 

“There you are, honey. I was wondering if you were going to show up. Before you say it, yes I know we talked earlier and yes I was listening but the cat also had my attention.”

 

Jared gave you a smirk. You knew what he was thinking. Mark and his love for the stray cat that Tracy had adopted for him was amusing. That cat was the most spoiled cat that you had ever had the pleasure of knowing. The cat was so spoiled that he had his own glass of water that was always sitting in the living room floor. When the cat drank all of the water, Mark would come in and add more.

 

“Well awesome. Uh, can I talk to you inside a moment?”

 

Mark nodded following you into the house where his wife sat looking a little wary. He sat down beside Tracy as you gave them a small grin.

 

“So, Richard and I have something to talk to you two about.”

 

Mark blinked a few times.

 

“Did you two run off and get married or something?

 

Both Richard and yourself exchanged confused expressions. Richard had a feeling that Mark would have caught on right away…obviously not. You looked at your father clearly surprised. Tracy was giving her husband the same expression.

 

“No, we didn’t do that. I think I would tell you if we were doing that one.”

 

Mark looked pleased with that response.

 

“Goodie! Now that is out of the way what is it, honey bun?”

 

You were quiet for a few moments, clearly getting a hold of your nerves. Richard lightly elbowed you.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

The whole room went dead silent. Mark’s face went from grinning to completely shocked and speechless. Tracy was blinking, clearly as surprised as her husband. Richard meanwhile, had the momentary worry that they were about to get very angry.

 

“Did you say pregnant? Like forgot to take your vitamins and now you're having a baby pregnant?”

 

Mark asked clearly trying to make sure that he heard his daughter correctly. You rolled your eyes at how Mark still wouldn’t say the words birth control to you. The thought of you being on contraceptives was still clearly an uncomfortable subject for your father.

 

“Yes, dad that is exactly what I said.”

 

Tracy meanwhile looked beyond happy but was waiting for Mark’s reaction to say anything. Mark scratched his head before standing up.

 

“Well, now you two are stuck with each other. I really am happy for you both. I realize accidents happen.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“This wasn’t an accident Mark.”

 

You nodded.

 

“It wasn’t dad. There is no accident about this. This is something that we want.”

 

Mark looked if possible even more speechless.

 

“So, let me get this straight. With the schedules that you both have not to mention our lifestyles, you both thought hey lets have a baby!? Am I hearing that correctly?

 

Richard frowned sensing a freak out about to happen. He carefully wrapped his arm around your waist as his you pressed your lips together.

 

“Its what we wanted dad. It was our decision.”

 

Mark shook his head before running a hand through his hair.

 

“Well alright then. Stuff happens for a reason. Excuse me, I need to go process all of this.”

 

Mark turned walking out of the house. He was still scratching his head trying to process how the two of you thought this was a good idea. Tracy meanwhile, quickly walked to you kissing your forehead.

 

“Don’t worry sweetie. Everything is just fine. He is just in shock.”

 

You nodded. Deep down you had expected Mark’s reaction to be much worse. You were slightly pleased with how everything went down.

 

“Its fine mom. I know him. He will come around eventually. Hes going to go over and ponder over the grill and get himself in gear. Its all good.”

 

Tracy looked pleased enough with your assurances. You knew that it didn’t take much to please the woman. Tracy nodded before turning and going outside. This time she looked a lot more happy with the prospect of being a grandmother.

 

When the two of you were alone in the room, Richard wrapped his arms around you snuggling his face into your hair.

 

“Are you good?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“I suppose. That went better than I thought it would. I can tell you who is going to be freakishly happy…Ruth.”

 

Richard chuckled.

 

“You told her what we were trying to do didn’t you?”

 

You nodded, looking down.

 

“I kind of told Rob too so….”

 

You gave Richard a surprised smile.

 

“I knew you would crack.”

 

Richard nodded sitting down on the couch looking up at you with those amber eyes that drove you crazy.

 

“It's kind of a big deal.”

 

You bit your lip before slowly climbing on his lap. You didn’t care that the two of you were making out in your parent’s living room while all of their friends were outside. This was one of those times when Richard could just give you a look and have everything that he could possibly want from you.

 

“So your old bedroom is upstairs right?”

 

Richard managed to get out in between kisses. You nodded pressing yourself against Richard’s erection. If you didn’t do something quickly, the two of you would be fucking on the couch. You were thankful that you had worn a sundress. If you didn’t get upstairs, you could be at least somewhat discreet in what was happening…providing that no one walked into the room.

 

“Yeah, she’s going to be pregnant in no time.”

 

Rob’s voice made both Richard and yourself freeze mid-kiss. The two of you looked up to see Rob, Ruth, and Matt standing in the doorway.

 

“Well, this is awkward.”

 

Richard said, thankful that seeing his friends totally killed what was going on downstairs. You blushed trying to avoid your friend's eyes. You glanced at Richard obviously trying to determine who was going to say what was going on.

 

“Already happened.”

 

Richard said casually. Matt’s mouth dropped while Ruth squealed and Rob grinned.

 

“Really?!?”

 

Ruth asked obviously beyond ecstatic. You nodded. Ruth giggled wrapping her arms around Matt.

 

“I would hug you both but since you are in that state I’ll just hug him.”

 

Rob smirked.

 

“I see why you two never want to go out anymore. You’ve been doing….activities the whole time. I’m happy for you both. Oh my god! Does Mark know!? Richard, you are still alive so he doesn’t know?! Holy shit you both need to get the hell out of here like NOW!”

 

Richard chuckled.

 

“Robbie relax. He knows. I think we left him in a state of shock and confusion but he knows. Another plus like you mentioned I am still alive so….we all win.”

 

Matt looked beyond worried too.

 

“I see why he looked all off out there.”

 

You slowly got off of Richard’s lap so Ruth could finally get her arms around you.

 

“He’ll be all right.”

 

Over the next few months, everything seemed to go smoothly. To your relief, Mark was thrilled with the knowledge of you being pregnant. It took him like a day or two, then he was excited.

 

When you were around 8 months pregnant, you received a call from Janet saying that she and Mackenzie were back in LA and wanted to see you. You couldn’t help feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness at the same time. After communicating with Mackenzie for the past few months, you were more than ready to meet your 16-year-old sister.

 

You turned to face Richard, who was sitting on the couch looking less than thrilled with what you were doing. Richard wanted you to wait until after the baby was born to be putting yourself in any more stressful situations. He considered Janet to be a “stressful situation.” Richard's level of protectiveness had increased to a new record high. When you mentioned seeing Janet again Richard was immediately against it.

 

Since he had woken up that morning, Richard hadn’t been in a good mood. You figured it was the fact that he had to go out of town for a convention and had no interest in going with a mixture of Janet. If it wasn’t for the fact that Ruth was going to be staying with you, he would have never agreed to go.

 

You watched him briefly judging whether or not to say anything. You smirked at the thought that he was the hateful one and not you. He wasn’t dealing with a small foot being crammed in his ribs and having to pee every 30 minutes.

 

“Richard, we have four weeks until this baby is due. You are only going to be gone for 5 days. Everything is just fine.”

 

His eyes rolled up from the Ipad he was looking at. Richard immediately felt guilty about directing his horrible mood toward you. You didn’t deserve all of the venom that he was throwing your way. He knew that you were miserable although you wouldn’t complain. Whether or not it was to keep him happy or whatever it was, you wouldn’t make the first peep about feeling like utter shit. Richard could tell when the baby moved the wrong way or when you felt sick just by the look on your face. You still wouldn’t say anything. If he asked if everything was okay you would only say fine.

 

“I just feel guilty leaving you like this and I’m worried about Janet. Something about that woman makes my spidey senses go crazy.”

 

You looked down, knowing that Richard was trying to protect you and you loved him even more for that.

 

“I’m not doing this for Janet. Richard, you told me that I needed to meet Mackenzie.”

 

Richard nodded looking a bit more annoyed.

 

“Yeah I know what I said and that was before you got pregnant and started having contractions too. That was when everything was normal in our world.”

 

You smirked.

 

“I’m not using this pregnancy as a crutch, love. Our baby is just fine. I’m just fine. Just trust my judgment okay?”

 

Richard looked at you a moment clearly less than pleased that he had lost the argument.

 

“Fine.”

 

He muttered grumpily looking back to the Ipad. You smiled going to slide your feet into your sandals.

 

“I’m ready to be able to see my feet again. If it wasn’t for Robbie the other day I would have gone shopping with two different shoes on.”

 

Richard looked up with a smirk.

 

“Darlin, I’m sorry I look at your face, not your feet although they are adorable too.” 

 

You smiled as he stood up to kiss you. You missed Richard being able to be rough with you. Sure, you loved the gentle kisses and lovemaking it wasn’t the same as what you were used to before.

 

“Yeah, yeah….you’re just trying to be charming.”

 

You giggled against his lips. Richard backed away with a shrug.

 

“Is it working?”

 

You nodded, looking down at the time on your phone.

 

“Christ on a cracker I have to go. If anything happens with Janet I’ll let you know.”

 

Arriving at Janet’s house you took a breath. This was the last place you honestly ever expected yourself to be. The house was a nice ranch style home that was well taken care of. You were going to try to give Janet a break on Mackenzie’s behalf. Clearly, Janet had gotten herself together at some point or Mackenzie wouldn’t be so well taken care of. If you had to go without your mother so that your younger sister would have a better life than that could be agreeable.

 

Ringing the doorbell you took a breath wishing more than ever that Richard could have been with you. It would have been nice to have him there for emotional support. The baby delivered a sharp kick pulling you from your thoughts. You let a hand fall to your stomach gently pressing on where the kick had been delivered to as the door opened.

 

Janet stood on the other side and smiled.

 

“Y/n, so nice to see you! Look at you! You are adorable pregnant! Please come in.”

 

Janet’s voice was overly friendly and you knew that the woman was just as nervous as you were. Maybe you really were being too hard on the poor lady. Janet turned back.

 

“So how far are you again?”

 

“8 months.”

 

You replied, looking around the house. It was a nice place and well decorated. Janet definitely knew how to add a homey touch to a place. Janet smiled.

 

“You’re awfully small for 8 months. I don’t know if you really want to hear this or not but I was the same way with you.”

 

You smiled, taking in Janet’s nervous expression.

 

“You’re fine.”

 

You said softly, hoping to ease Janet’s worried and nervous expression. Janet smiled.

 

“Both yourself and Mackenzie were really small as a baby. When you were first born your father and I used to put you in a laundry basket. You wouldn’t sleep anywhere else. So where is your boyfriend?”

 

You put another hand on your stomach as the baby delivered another kick.

 

“He has a plane to catch. There is a convention in Seattle that he agreed to go to. Trust me, he didn’t want to go either.”

 

Janet smiled.

 

“I would say not. Is this his first as well?”

 

You shook her head.

 

“He has three with his ex-wife. We don’t see them as much as we would like with our schedules. They are adorable though. His youngest son scared the shirt out of him when he asked how the baby got in my tummy. I don’t think that I have ever seen Richard that speechless. The older two aren’t too thrilled. I don’t think they like the idea of their dad being with someone as young as I am and having another sibling.”

 

Janet chuckled.

 

“Kids are funny. Y/n, I know you don’t want to hear this but I have to say it. I’m sorry for everything that I put you through as a kid. I was messed up for a long time. It was no excuse to run off and leave you though.”

 

You blinked a few times. As much as you wanted to be difficult and let Janet suffer from the consequences of her actions you couldn’t. You tried to ignore the pit in your stomach and Richard's warning of don't let your guard down.

 

“It's all right. Let's just worry about the future.”

 

Janet looked relieved by your statement. The woman knew that there was a lot that she had to make up for but at least she had some form of forgiveness.

 

“So how is your father taking all of this?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“Well, you know my dad. He’s hard to read. I think he’s honestly happy but at the same time, he is super uncomfortable with it as well. It was all a big shock to him.”

 

Janet looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

“Mark doesn’t know how to show his true emotions. I think that was one of our biggest problems when we were together. He’s a good man and I am so thankful that he took such good care of you.”

 

You smiled. This was one of the things that that needed to hear from Janet. You needed to hear that the woman realized that Mark was a good father and tried his best because he did.

 

“He’s one of a kind that’s for sure.”

 

Janet nodded before looking down the hall.

 

“I am going to go get Mackenzie. She has been so excited to meet you especially since she found out that you were having a baby.”

 

You smiled as Janet walked out of the room. The next few moments were eerily silent for you. You looked around the living room before hearing Janet coming back. Walking into the living room Janet was holding the hand of a girl that was clearly your sister. There were clear differences between the two of you but at the same time a lot of similarities too.

 

Mackenzie stood an inch or two shorter than you with light brown hair and big blue eyes. Mackenzie smiled adjusted her thick glasses as she looked at you.

 

“Hi Y/n.”

 

You couldn’t help but smile as you walked over wrapping your arms around your little sister.

 

“Hi, Mackenzie. I’m so glad to finally meet you!”

 

The next hour and a half went smoothly. Janet watched from the kitchen as the two of you talked like old friends. You sat holding Mackenzie’s hand as you talked about everything. From your childhood to Mackenzie’s childhood, your career, the baby, and everything else in-between.

 

“I think it's awesome that you know everyone from Supernatural. I’ve been watching since I was little.”

 

Mackenzie said with a smile.

 

“Well, maybe you can come to meet everyone some time. I would love to show off my little sister.”

 

You said softly. Mackenzie looked so excited at that idea.

 

“That would be so cool. I would love to meet everyone….especially Misha.”

 

You couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

“Well, we’ll make it happen.”

 

She said softly. Mackenzie looked carefully at your stomach.

 

“I’m excited that you are having a baby too. I can’t wait to see her before I….”

 

Mackenzie stopped talking looking down sadly. You felt the hot tears welling in your eyes. You had read up on Batten’s disease some time ago and knew that your sister was on her way to being blind. Janet had already told you that Mackenzie was having a lot of trouble seeing at points now. There were often times when you would be texting Mackenzie and Janet would have to take over for her because her sister could see anymore.

 

You couldn’t also help thinking about knowing that your sister’s time was limited. Something told you that Mackenzie would never live to see her niece or nephew walk, go to school, or grow up. All of those things seemed so unfair for a girl of 16 to have to live with. At 16 all you were worried about was making it big as an actress and what her next day's outfit would be…not death.

 

You wiped the tears from your eyes before Mackenzie could see them.

 

“You will. Let’s not get too juiced up today. This baby makes me cry about everything. I was crying over some cartoon that Misha and Richard were watching the other day.”

 

Mackenzie smiled.

 

“Mom said that she used to cry about everything.”

 

You nodded as Mackenzie laid her head on your shoulder.

 

“She’s right. I cried the other day too because we were out of bread or something. Poor Richard looked so freaked out. He won’t say it but I think he’s over the pregnancy hormones too.”

 

Mackenzie laughed at that letting you know that all hints of sadness were out of her mind.

 

“Do I get to keep seeing you, Y/n?”

 

“Of course! I always wanted a sister. I’m not letting go now.”

 

Later that night, you sat with Ruth watching TV. You felt better after you had called Richard and told him that everything was okay and there was nothing to worry about. He sounded pleased. However, there was still that worried tone that told you he still wasn't 100% on board.

 

“Does he seem like he is okay now?”

 

Ruth asked when you hung up the phone. You nodded with a smile.

 

“Yeah, for the most part. You know Richard. When it comes to me everything will have to be seen from his own eyes before he is totally happy. I’m glad that he is in a better mood. I don’t want him going on stage grumpy. I’ll be back I need to get some more water.”

 

Ruth started to stand.

 

“Want me to get it for you?”

 

You shook your head.

 

“Nah, its all good. I know it takes me 10 minutes to get up and probably about 15 to get out of bed each day but I need to be moving.”

 

Ruth smiled as you started to wiggle your way off of the couch.

 

“I can’t wait for this to be over. This baby needs to get here.”

 

You said with a smirk. Ruth nodded.

 

“I know you have a month left but sex is supposed to induce labor….maybe you get could Richard to perform some magic for you.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“Oh please. He is so afraid to touch me right now. If I asked him to fuck me he would probably spazz out. I think he’s convinced that he’s going to hit the baby in the head or something. Hate to break it to him he is not that big.”

 

It was Ruth's turn to roll her eyes as you walked into the kitchen.

 

“Guys get so weird when it comes time for their children to be born.”

 

You nodded as you took a bottle of water out of the freezer when a strange sensation hit you. Looking down, you saw puddle around your feet.

 

“Uh, Ruth?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

You winced at the sudden sharp pain going through your body.

 

“Um, I either peed myself or my water broke….I’m going with my water breaking because oh my god this hurts!”

 

Ruth was in the kitchen in an instant.

 

“Oh shit! We need to get you to the hospital like NOW!! Come on sweetie!”

 

Ruth drove like a mad woman to the hospital. Between holding on for your life and calling Richard frantically, you were convinced that you were going to die.

 

“Has he answered?”

 

“No, he hasn’t. Christ, he is still on stage. There is no way he is going to answer! I’ve called 15 times!”

 

Ruth growled.

 

“Shit…..try Rob!”

 

You were pleased with that.

 

“Wonderful idea!”

 

You tapped your foot as the phone rang. The moment Rob’s voice came on the line, you sighed with relief.

 

“Hiya Y/n, what’s up?”

 

You sighed in misery.

 

“I’m kind of in labor. Rob, you need to go drag Richard off of the stage and tell him. My phone is about to die. If you need me call Ruth.”

 

Rob was silent for a moment before finally speaking again.

 

“WHAT?!! OH MY GOD! Are you all right? Are you at the hospital? Do I need to call 911?”

 

You smirked at Rob’s freaking out.

 

“Rob, honey, calm down. Everything is fine. Ruth is taking me to the hospital. I just need you to get Richard and tell him. If you can find my dad too that would be awesome.”

 

Rob meanwhile, was backstage pacing like a lion in a cage.

 

“Okay, I’ll take care of it.”

 

Rob quickly shoved his phone in his back pocket before going toward the stage where Richard and Matt were going through a story on something. After a few times of saying his name trying to get his friends attention, Rob started picking up random small objects and tossing them at Richard’s head. Finally after a few successfully hits Richard turned to look at Rob with an annoyed frown.

 

“For the love of you, what?!”

 

Rob motioned him over frantically. Richard gave Matt an eye roll before going to see what in the hell his best friend was going so nuts over.

 

“Rich you got to get back to LA! Y/n just called….her water broke.”

 

Richard’s amber eyes widened in horror realizing that it was you that had been calling him nonstop moments before.

 

“Fuck!”

 

He quickly walked off stage dialing your phone number multiple times. When it went to voicemail he looked if possible more panicked. Rob quickly walked over.

 

“Call Ruth’s phone! Y/n said hers was about dead.”

 

Richard nodded dialing Ruth’s phone about to pull his hair out with each ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

He sighed with relief hearing your voice.

 

“Y/n! Are you all right?”

 

You winced halfway through a contraction.

 

“Yeah, I am just peachy. Oh my god, this sucks! By the way, I am never having sex with you again.”

 

Richard smirked at that wanting to say something witty about just wait until we can have sex again but he decided it wasn’t a good time.

 

“We can talk about that later. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

You winced.

 

“I don’t think you are going to make it in time. Before you say anything I am not mad at you! Just get here!”

 

Richard sighed.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as possible. I love you.”

 

You whimpered trying to fight the urge to push.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Hanging up the phone Richard looked to Rob was close to freaking out himself.

 

“Come on I need to go find Mark and get the hell out of here!”


	5. Chapter 5

Rob quickly follow Richard scratching his head. He had never quite seen his best friend straight up lose his cool like this before.

 

“Uh Rich, don’t you think you should like breathe or something?”

 

Richard turned to look at Rob’s worried expression.

 

“I don’t have time to breathe right now. I am barley keeping it together. Where the fuck is Mark when you need him? Normally he is like fucking bloody Mary...you say his name three times and he shows up!”

 

Rob shrugged, knowing talking to Richard about calming down was about as useful as baptizing a cat. He continued to follow Richard around until Mark finally walked out of a room.

 

“Mark….damn it I have been looking for you for ages! Come on we need to get going.”

 

Mark looked at Richard like he was losing his mind.

 

“Uh…panel in 30 minutes. What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Richard blinked before looking a bit more annoyed.

 

“Y/n is in labor. Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?”

 

Mark finally got over his shock as he quickly took his phone out dialing Tracy to hopefully get his wife to the hospital ASAP.

 

“Do you know how far she is?”

 

Mark asked as they made a mad dash to get a taxi to the airport. Rob and Mark tried to hash out all the details to get tickets while Richard was pacing talking to you on the phone. Mark glanced over his shoulder at Richard before looking back to Rob.

 

“10 bucks says he is going to lose it before he gets to the hospital.”

 

Rob winced.

 

“He already about took out some little old lady who was in his way. You may want to go with him because when push comes to shove I don’t think I can kick someone’s ass to keep him safe.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes looking at Richard.

 

“Hey loverboy, get over here.”

 

Richard gave Mark a glare before telling you goodbye and walking over.

 

“Lover boy? Really?”

 

Mark nodded

 

“Well if you wasn’t a lover boy we wouldn’t be in this predicament. So…here’s what we have. We were only able to get two seats on the next flight. You and I are going to go on it and Rob is going to take the one that takes off in an hour.”

 

Richard nodded. For once his fear of flying wasn’t even registering. The only thing that he was worried about was getting to you before the baby was born. Missing this was the last possible thing that he could do! Richard was still baffled by your calmness. He expected you to be angry with him but you was were to calm him. It should have been the other way around….

 

3 ½ hours later…

 

You sat in the hospital bed trying to keep your mind from the pain of the contractions as they came and went. It had been a bit since you had heard from Richard and expected he was on his way. Ruth sat reading a new paper. She periodically looked up at you making sure that you were all right. Tracy had shown up 20 minutes before and was trying to be as calm as possible but it wasn’t working.

 

“Mama, it's all right.”

 

You finally said after Tracy had tried to call Mark for probably the 20thtime. Tracy blinked sitting down.

 

“I wish that man would answer his phone! I’m really worried.”

 

You smiled. Tracy could definitely lose her mind at points. You now understood why Mark was always telling her to take a chill pill.

 

“Mama, he is on the plane with Rich. Everything is just fine.”

 

You looked up right as Rob appeared at the door. He looked beyond nervous as he gave you a small smile.

 

“Hi Y/n!”

 

You smiled looking around Rob to see if your boyfriend was there. When you didn’t see Richard, you frowned.

 

“Where is Richard?”

 

Rob looked around, confused.

 

“He’s not here?!”

 

You shook your head.

 

“No….I figured that he was with you.”

 

Rob shook his head feeling immediately worried. Not to mention that look on disappointment on your face was heartbreaking.

 

“No…he and Mark was on a plane that left before me. We had to take two separate planes because of seating.”

 

You knew right away that Rob was internally panicking. Sighing, you placed a hand on your stomach.

 

“Robbie, it is okay. Come be my back up, boyfriend.”

 

Rob blinked a few times before slowly stepping forward and sitting where Richard should be. He hated seeing the look of disappointment on your face. Although you wouldn’t say it he could see it. 

 

“So uh how are…things? Are you hurting? Can I get you anything? Need a drink? Candy? Need me to punch Richard when he gets here?”

 

Rob asked awkwardly. You giggled looking at Ruth and Tracy who were both smiling as well. Poor Rob was stepping into his overly anxious self. You reached out squeezing his hand.

 

“Robbie, you need to breathe. Wait! You’ve been through this before, haven’t you? Why are you panicking?”

 

Rob nodded.

 

“Well yes…but this isn’t my kid. I don’t want to let Richard down.”

 

You smiled again.

 

“Rob, everything will be fine!”

 

The following hour was the longest in your life. You were trying your hardest to keep the urge to push out of your mind. Tracy and Rob were busy freaking each other out, which was vaguely amusing. Ruth just shook her head as she looked at you.

 

“Sweetie, are you all right?”

 

Your face had gone super pale. Ruth looked at Rob quickly.

 

“Rob, go get the doctor something isn’t right.”

 

Rob froze looking at your face before making a mad dash out of the room. Tracy quickly walked to you and touched your cheek.

 

“Y/n, honey, look at me.”

 

Your eyes rolled up slowly.

 

“I feel really weird

 

Moments later, the doctor and a nurse came in. The doctor looked at the monitors before taking out his flashlight shining it into your eyes.

 

“Her blood pressure is dropping fast. Something definitely isn’t right.”

 

He looked to the nurse at his side.

 

“I think we need to get her to the OR stat.”

 

The doctor looked up to Tracy.

 

“You’re her mother correct?”

 

Tracy nodded, looking panicked as the doctor stepped forward and began unhooking the heart monitor and IV.

 

“We are getting her into emergency surgery. Her blood pressure is reaching unsafe levels for the baby.”

 

Tracy could barely nod as the doctor turned and helped the nurse push you from the room. Everything seemed to happen so fast that it took a few moments for everything to fully register. Rob took his phone dialing Richard’s phone number again. This time feeling more nervous than he had been minutes before.

 

The following half an hour was the longest in recent memory. Ruth was pacing in the waiting room while Tracy was sitting like a zombie. Rob had quit trying to sit quietly was looking out the window with wide eyes. Neither of the three had tried to talk to the other. Words weren’t happening…

 

When the doctor stepped out all three rushed forward. The doctor smiled.

 

“We have her stable and she’s fine. The baby is just fine as well too. She’s a perfect baby girl.”

 

Rob sighed with relief as he sat down in the chair that was behind him. Ruth and Tracy both gave each other ecstatic smiles as the doctor continued.

 

“Mrs. Pellegrino would you like to come back? Y/n is still a little groggy from the medication but you can come to see her and the little one.”

 

When Tracy went back to be with her daughter, Ruth walked over sitting down beside Rob.

 

“Well I suppose we can breathe now.”

 

Rob nodded as the elevator doors finally opened. Looking up, Rob had never been happier to see Richard in his life. Both Richard and Mark looked highly annoyed and as if they had been through hell.

 

“Rich…”

 

Rob barley got his friend’s name out before Richard started going off.

 

“I’m sorry, it took so long. That damn pilot didn’t know how to read a globe.”

 

Rob blinked a few times as Ruth stood to join his side. Mark was rolling his eyes looking like he was about to start bitching as well. Rob held up his hand.

 

“That doesn’t matter right now. Can you both just stop?!”

 

Richard frowned looking at Rob automatically noticing his panicked disposition.

 

“What’s wrong?!”

 

Ruth stepped forward.

 

“Rich…they had to do an emergency c-section on Y/n. Her blood pressure started going all kinds of crazy. Before you panic, everything is all right. Y/n is just under the influence of a lot of medication. The baby is just fine too. Tracy is back with them right now.”

 

Both Richard and Mark looked beyond devastated. Richard ran a hand over his face.

 

“Fuck, I didn’t make it.”

 

This was the last thing that he wanted. He was “supposed” to be there with you for the birth of the child. Richard wasn’t supposed to be on an airplane wondering how you were doing.

 

“Come on, let’s get you back there.”

 

Rob said calmly. Walking in silence through the halls Richard was silent. Rob glanced over at him a few times trying to think of the right thing to say to his best friend.

 

“She isn’t angry with you. She actually calmed me down.”

 

Richard smiled a bit at that.

 

“I’m just irritated at myself and that stupid pilot.”

 

Rob smirked at that.

 

“Well you’re here now.”

 

Stepping into the room, Richard felt relieved seeing that you were awake and looking around. He quickly walked over pressing a kiss to your forehead. You smiled immediately seeing him. It was painfully obvious that you were completely drugged out of her mind.

 

“Hey darlin….how are you feeling?”

 

Richard knew it was a dumb question but it was the only thing that he could manage to get out. Your fingers were stroking the inside of his arms before giggling.

 

“I am feeling saintly. Richard, when did my mother start coloring her hair green?”

 

Richard blinked looking over at Tracy who was sitting in the corner. She looked up shrugging with a smile. Fighting the urge to chuckle, Richard looked back to you as Mark finally walked in.

 

“They gave you the good stuff.”

 

Richard said with a smirk as Tracy stood walking over with the baby in her arms. He stood as Tracy slowly put his daughter in his arms. Tracy smiled watching Richard’s expression carefully. He smiled as he stroked his finger over the baby’s sleeping face.

 

“She’s perfect isn’t she?”

 

Tracy said with a smile as she looked down that the baby, who was now snuggling against her father’s chest.

 

“Of course she is.”

 

Richard said softly walking to the other side of the room sitting down. He knew that you needed to relax and trying to carry on a conversation at this point wouldn’t work so well. Right now his focus was on the baby girl in his arms. He was thankful that it was Mark who was talking softly to you. Richard would glance up every once and while to see you giggling over something that your father was saying.

 

If Richard needed any clue as to how much Mark really adored you this was a good sign. He sat running his hand over your head and talking to your softly. Mark Pellegrino had never appeared this soft to anyone before!

 

The next few hours passed without much excitement. your medication was starting to wear off and you were feeling more like yourself. You sat holding the baby while Richard sat by your side.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here in time.”

 

Richard said softly as he stroked his fingers over your hand that was locked in his. You looked up from your daughter’s face.

 

“Richard, I am not the least bit angry with you. Baby, we both have careers that we have to do as well. We had no way of knowing that I was going to go into labor while you were away. I have a feeling if we knew you wouldn’t have left.”

 

Richard shook his head. You smiled still seeing the guilt in his amber eyes.

 

“So you went off on that airline?”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh my god, I have never been a bigger jackass in my life! If I am put on some do not fly list for that airline, it wouldn’t surprise me.”

 

You giggled. Sure, you had Richard mad but straight up lose his temper...not so much. You smiled as Rob walked in.

 

“There’s my back up boyfriend.”

 

Rob smiled as he sat down. 

 

“Rob, thanks for everything.”

 

Richard said softly as the baby started to whimper in your arms.

 

“It was nothing. She actually did better than me.”

 

Rob said motioning to you. Silently laughing you looked up with a grin.

 

“So if Richard and I have another one do you want to come back for round 2?”

 

Rob shook his head.

 

“Nah! If you two go for this again you’ll have to count me out. So have you both came up with a name?”

 

You nodded with a smile.

 

“Charlee.”

 

You replied before going back to cuddling the baby. Mark stepped in a few moments later looking immediately like something was eating him.

 

“Rich, can you come out here a minute?”

 

Richard nodded standing to follow Mark out.

 

“What’s wrong?“

 

Mark frowned making sure that they were out of your earshot.

 

“Janet is here. She wants to see Y/n and Charlee.”

 

Mark was please when Richard immediately looked furious. The dad in Mark was still beyond worried about his ex wanting to now be a part of his baby girl’s life. Richard meanwhile, ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I don’t have the patience to deal with that crazy bitch today.”

 

Richard turned walking out into the waiting room where Janet stood. From the moment that he had met the woman, Richard didn’t like her. There was just something about her that made him nervous. Something told him that she felt the same way about him too. Richard wanted to make sure that she saw how protective that he was over you knew. He wasn't about to put up with any funny business!

 

“I came to see Y/n and the baby.”

 

Richard frowned as Rob walked out to join him. He knew that his friend would be ready to pull him away if things got too heated. Richard also had the sinking suspicions that things were about to go downhill.

 

“Yeah, now isn’t a good time. She’s been through a lot and is resting.”

 

Janet raised an eyebrow.

 

“I know what it is like to have children.”

 

Richard raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m sure you do.”

 

Janet looked clearly offended by that one.

 

“Level with me Richard, what do you have against me? I get that I was no mother of the year but I want to be a part of my daughter and grand child's life. You don’t have any right to deny me that.”

 

Richard chuckled.

 

“I have all the right lady. First off, I don’t trust you. I would trust some crazy bum on the street more than I would you. There is also something you should know about me. I don’t play games. Never have and don’t plan to ever start. That is my girlfriend and baby girl in there and you aren’t going to mess them up. If you think for one minute I am going to let you come in my house and rip my family apart with your crazy….lady you have another thing coming.”

 

Janet looked clearly shocked.

 

“You’ve got me all wrong.”

 

Richard raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Nah, I think I have you right on. Lady, I can see those track marks on your arms. Do you think I am some fool?”

 

Janet yanked down the sleeves of her shirt down covering her arms. She knew that her “habits” had been caught again.

 

“Well….”

 

Richard raised an eyebrow as Rob’s hand touched his back clearly saying time to cool down. He looked back to Janet a moment longer.

 

“Stay away from my family, lady. I don’t care if Y/n has a relationship with her sister but you…no”

 

Janet looked truly offended at that.

 

“I want a relationship with my grandchild.”

 

Richard shook his head.

 

“No, that’s my baby and I’m putting my foot down. Go be a useless bother to someone else. You abandoned your daughter once. A second time shouldn't hurt you too badly.”

 

He didn’t give Janet time to respond before turning and walking back to the room without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

The first few weeks after Charlee was born went the way it did for most new parents. No one slept much! Sleep only happened when Charlee decided to stay asleep for more than a few hours at a time.

 

Around week 5, Richard had to leave for a convention. As he packed his bag he watched you out of the corner of his eye. You sat on the bed cuddling Charlee. With a sigh, Richard turned,

 

“I can stay home if you want.”

 

Your eyes rolled up.

 

“Rich, everything is fine. You’ve already agreed to go.”

 

Richard shrugged.

 

“I can tell them things came up because they did.”

 

You smirked, adjusting Charlee in your arms as the baby went back to sleep. Glancing back to Richard, he looked as exhausted as you did.

 

“Its all good. If I need anything my mother is like 20 minutes away. Think about this…when you come home we can have sex again.”

 

Richard’s amber eyes widened before he smiled like a kid at Christmas.

 

“Well, that is definitely some incentive to come home quickly.”

 

The next few days passed without much excitement. On morning three of Richard being gone, you were surprised with a visit from Janet. The moment that you answered the door, you knew right away that something was wrong. Janet didn’t smile like she normally did instead she looked almost pissy.

 

“Hi Janet. Come in.”

 

You said with a smile letting the woman inside. Janet walked in without comment as you shut the door and motioned to the couch.

 

“I figured you would have come to the hospital.”

 

You commented. You were surprised that your real mother hadn’t even come to see Charlee when she was born. Deep down you were disappointed with her. Janet frowned.

 

“Well, I guess you should talk to your baby daddy about that.”

 

You frowned, feeling the annoyance build immediately. That feeling that you should have stayed away from Janet was returning.

 

“Don’t call him that. That’s a horrible term. Richard is her father. Besides what are you talking about anyway?”

 

Janet blinked a few moments before speaking in a more annoyed tone.

 

“I came to see you and he wouldn’t let me. He pretty much said that I am not worthy to be in either of your lives. I’m only here now because he is gone. Are you really going to let him tell you how to live your life? He is controlling.”

 

You blinked, looking at Janet carefully. Like Richard, you immediately noticed the track marks on Janet’s creamy skin. Richard’s distrust of Janet was all beginning to make sense now. Although he hadn’t told you about what happened in the hospital, you wasn’t angry.

 

Feeling on edge, you were thankful that Charlee was safely asleep in her crib. You crossed your arms over your chest and scowled at your “mother.”

 

“You are on drugs again.”

 

“And you are just changing the subject.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“Richard is protective for a reason. There is one thing he is not and controlling isn’t one of them. He’s wonderful boyfriend and father. You aren’t ruining that. I’m starting to think that he knows what the hell he is talking about too. You better not be doing this shit around Mackenzie! I’m going to be coming to check on her in a few days. If I see one bruise on her I will be contacting the police. You aren’t going to hurt her like you used to hurt me.”

 

Janet looked confused.

 

“I never laid a hand on you when you were a child, you little bitch.”

 

You laughed bitterly.

 

“Yes, you fucking did! You used to hit me all the time when you were on a heroin high and tell me that I couldn’t tell dad. You would threaten to kill me and dad all the time. You knew that dad will kick your ass out and have you locked up. I was a kid so I didn’t know better. Now, I do. You aren’t going to beat on Mackenzie while I am here to protect her. She can’t protect herself. I’ll tell you something else you won’t be going anywhere near Charlee.”

 

Janet looked like that was all the fuel she needed for her fire to start. She stormed over to you slapping her as hard as possible. Your hand flew to your cheek before you started at Janet. It took all of two seconds to knock her to the ground hard. After delivering a swift kick to the ribs, you backed up.

 

“Get the fuck out! I only stopped out of respect for my sister. I mean what I said. Expect a visit from the police, bitch!”

 

Janet managed to pick herself up. She thankfully realized that you wasn’t one to mess with. You stood watching the woman bolt to her car.

 

The next morning was thankfully the morning that Richard was coming home. Right away, you dreaded the moment that Richard saw the bruise on your face. You knew that he would be livid! The moment the front door opened, you took a breath.

 

“Sugar, I’m home.”

 

“Kitchen.”

 

You replied and smiled the moment Richard’s arms wrapped around your waist. Deciding not to turn, you had to think of a way to sneak upstairs for makeup before Richard saw your face.

 

“Is Charlee asleep?”

 

You smiled.

 

“Mom asked to keep her tonight. That way we can be as loud as we want. She didn’t say that but she knew that we could have sex again and made the offer.”

 

Richard smiled as he began to press tender kisses to your exposed shoulders.

 

“Remind me to thank her, darlin. So anything exciting happens while I was gone?”

 

You took a breath.

 

“Janet came by.”

 

You felt Richard freeze. He had been rocking his hips against your behind but froze the moment that Janet’s name was mentioned.

 

“What?”

 

He asked coldly. His voice was instantly angry.

 

“She came by because you wasn’t here. What happened in the hospital when Charlee was born?”

 

Richard let go of you. He frowned when you didn’t turn to face him. That wasn't normal behavior.

 

“I told her that I didn’t want her around you or Charlee. I guess you're pissed that I forgot to tell you.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“No, actually, I’m not….not at all. Before you get angry, I want you to know that I handled this.”

 

You turned to face your boyfriend. Richard immediately frowned seeing the finger-shaped bruised on your cheek.

 

“What the hell happened to your face?”

 

You knew it was stupid to tell Richard to not get mad. That was like stabbing someone and telling them not to bleed. His face was furious!

 

“Answer me, Y/n Pellegrino.”

 

Richard never called you by your full name unless it was during an argument. You sighed as you walked to your lover. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you hoped that you could calm him down.

 

“She and I had words, she slapped me, then I drop kicked her ass and told her to never come back.”

 

Richard pulled away from you, running a hand through his hair as he began to pace.

 

“Why does all this crazy shit happen when I am gone? First, you go into labor early now psycho bitch from hell smacks you? The fuck?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“Wasn’t the first time that she has done that,”

 

Richard’s mouth dropped again.

 

“For fuck sake, Y/n what are you talking about?”

 

You knew that Richard was losing his control of his temper. Letting him know about how you were abused as a child wasn’t a good thing to be talking about now.

 

“She used to hit me all the time when I was a kid.”

 

Richard looked if possible angrier!

 

“We have been together for a long time now and you have never told me this! She could have hurt you or the baby! What the hell were you thinking to let her in here like that? That was the dumbest thing you could have done!”

 

You looked down.

 

“Now I’m dumb?”

 

Richard groaned. This was going to turn into one of your epic arguments!

 

“Y/n don’t start this!”

 

“Stop talking to me like I am a child! I am trying to tell you what happened and as usual, you are losing your shit over something that can be taken care of.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re acting like a child.”

 

You turned to walk out of the room but stopped when Richard reached out grabbing your arm.

 

“You aren’t walking off like this. We are not done with this conversation.”

 

You yanked your arm away from his gentle grasp.

 

“Yes we are! Until you calm your ass down where I can tell you everything then don’t fucking talk to me.”

 

Richard turned walking back to the door getting his car keys.

 

“Fine. I’m going to Robs.”

 

You threw your arms up and sat down on the couch. You didn’t even look at him at this point. This was the last thing that you had expected. You knew that he would be angry over Janet but you NEVER expected this argument.

 

“Fine. Just go. Whatever.”

 

Richard glowered.

 

“You know that is another thing that pisses me off. You’re whole whatever thing. Stop being so damn dismissive?”

 

You sighed.

 

“Just go. I’m not going to sit here and argue over everything little thing that bothers you now. You won’t let me get what I need to say out without treating me like a child. You aren’t my father! I already have one I don’t need another! I may call you daddy when you fuck me but that’s your limit.”

 

Richard looked totally surprised by that comment! You felt awful seeing the hurt in his eyes as Richard turned walking out the door after only being home less than 15 minutes.

 

30 minutes later, Rob sat completely surprised when Richard told him everything that had happened. The moment Rich showed up at his door looking like he was ready to kill someone Rob knew that all wasn’t peachy.

 

“Well, I suppose that answered my question if you and Y/n got to enjoy the time alone.”

 

Rob said sheepishly as he looked at his friend’s angry expression. Richard rolled his eyes leaning back into the couch.

 

“Yeah, it was fucking lovely. Robbie, if I knew that bitch had ever laid a hand on Y/n like that, in the beginning, I have never let her around at all.”

 

Rob ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to think of a way to tell Richard that he couldn’t control everything in the world in a nice way.

 

“Rich, maybe it was something that Y/n wasn’t ready to talk about either. That is a rough subject. Seems like to me it is something that Mark doesn’t even know about. I don’t really have a lot to go on because that argument was pretty short-lived and escalated way too fast. What I can tell you is you and Y/n are one of the best couples I know. Yeah, you should have probably told her about what happened with Janet in the hospital but you were a bottle of emotions that day anyhow. Both of you have this thing of saying shit you don’t mean when you get angry. So why don’t you just take some time to cool down then go home and use your charm to win her over.”

 

Richard nodded. He was never more thankful that Rob could be the voice of reason in their friendship.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. We both need to get a grip on our tempers.”

 

Rob nodded.

 

“Ya think? I see why you were upset when she mentioned that Janet used to hurt her. Makes me want to go kick Janet’s ass too. That says a lot coming from me.”

 

Richard smiled before standing up.

 

“I better go talk to her.”

 

You lay in bed when you heard the front door open and close. The last thing that you expected was for Richard to come home that night. You expected him to come home the next morning and apologize. Hearing his footsteps in the hall was definitely a surprise! 

 

“Y/n?”

 

You looked up when Richard stopped in the doorway looking at you cautiously. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

You replied, softly. The last thing that you wanted was another screaming match. At the moment you wanted nothing more than to curl up in Richard’s arms and forget the past week. Richard walked in sitting down on the side of the bed.

 

“About earlier…”

 

You shook your head.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Richard shook his head.

 

“No baby, it isn’t. We need to talk about what happened…not only with us but with Janet too. I’m sorry I freaked out. I saw that bruise on your face and couldn’t see straight. I should have never taken all of that out on you.”

 

You sat up.

 

“I’m sorry too. I said a lot of stuff that I shouldn’t have. I know you are just trying to keep Charlee and I safe. I should have listened to you in the beginning. About that day in the hospital I’m not angry about that at all and I don’t blame you for not remembering. You had a lot of crap on you that day. You’re Charlee’s father and my equal partner so if you say no about Janet…that’s the way it will be. It's for the best and I couldn’t agree with you more on that. As far as Janet goes…I don’t want anything else to do with her but I have to do something about Mackenzie. Richard, I saw track marks on Janet’s arms and I’m afraid that she is going to hurt my sister.”

 

Richard sighed.

 

“You saw that too huh?”

 

You nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I did. She did not like it one bit when I called her on it either. I got in touch with Mackenzie’s father. He lives down Napa Valley and is getting in touch with a lawyer. He would be really safe for her.”

 

Richard looked down knowing that you had to be hurting at the thought of Mackenzie being 6+ hours away.

 

“What about you and Janet?”

 

Richard asked looking back up.

 

“She’s getting slapped with a restraining order.”

 

You replied before climbing your way onto Richard’s lap. His arms went around you holding you tightly against him.

 

“And us?”

 

He asked softly. You leaned forward pressing a long kiss to his lips.

 

“We are fine.”

 

Richard let his hands fall to the hem of your shirt.

 

“Good. So since your parent still has Charlee and we are here all alone with no interruptions…”

 

You smiled digging your hips into Richard’s earning a low growl.

 

“Make up sex?”

 

You questioned innocently. Richard nodded eagerly.

 

“Well yeah…considering I haven’t got to be inside you for some time. Sugar, my hand isn’t no way as good as that tight little pussy of yours.”

 

Richard’s lips were on your neck sucking at the tender flesh as he cupped your breasts.

 

“I’m about to fuck you so hard, sugar.”

 

He moaned before pulling your shirt off in one successful tug. You quickly got off of his lap to finish undressing before laying back in bed. Richard stood looking your body over with a hungry expression.

 

“What?”

 

You asked nervously. He hadn’t stood and just looked at your naked body like this in a long time. The first night the two of you were together he had looked you like this but tonight was different. You were at a different place in your relationship. Richard had seen you naked plenty of times and when it came to sex he was ready to dive right in.

 

“Nothing…you're just beautiful. Fuck, I can’t even tell that you were pregnant.”

 

He replied before letting his fingers caress the insides of your thighs. You felt relieved! You had a stupid irrational fear that after Charlee was born Richard wouldn’t find you to be the attractive woman that he had fallen in love with. The hungry look in his eyes told you differently now.

 

“You still think I look good?”

 

You asked softly. Richard immediately frowned meeting your self-conscious gaze.

 

“Why wouldn’t I, darlin?”

 

You shrugged as his fingers continued to work their way to her entrance.

 

“Because…my body changed from being pregnant. I didn’t think I looked as good.”

 

Richard leaned back frowning even harder before crawling on top of you. He pressed his lips to yours in a long heated kiss that left you panting. Taking your hand, he placed in on his now very prominent hard on.

 

“Sugar, see what you do to me? Just because you were pregnant that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t find you unattractive. Y/n you turn me into some needy man whore with just one look. You are perfect to me. Don’t forget that. Now... about my whole being a slut for you problem….”

 

Richard lowered himself down your heaving body placing kisses at random places. He placed a kiss on your hip bone before beginning to kiss and suck at your thighs. You pressed your lips together to keep from moaning too loudly. You forgot in the moment that Charlee wasn’t there. Since the baby had been born, the only time Richard or yourself had time for fooling around was when the baby was asleep. Both of you had to make mental notes to keep the noise under control. Sure the baby had no idea what her parents were doing but it was the principle of the matter. Tonight, however, none of that mattered.

 

Tonight all that you had to worry about was the way that Richard was marking up your thighs. He pulled away to finish undressing himself before going back to his place between your spread legs.

 

“Too bad you can’t show these thighs off. Everyone would know who you belong to.”

 

You cried out as his tongue came in contact with your clit; making your hips come off of the bed. Richard smirked, pushing you back down with one hand and continuing his assault on your body.

 

“Not like it is much of a secret.”

 

You managed to get out between moans. Richard chuckled. The vibrations making another wave of pleasure go through you.

 

“You better not come.”

 

He said looking up at you for a moment before diving back in. You pressed your lips together trying to think of anything that would keep you from coming. The harder you tried the harder it became. Richard seemed to be making it her personal mission to make you defy his direct order.

 

“You taste so amazing, baby girl.”

 

He moaned before sucking at your clit putting just enough pressure to have you come undone. You cried out as your orgasm washed over you. You couldn’t see straight as you tried to come down from the high that he had given you. 

 

When you were finally able to open your eyes, you looked at Richard who was looking at you with a mixture of annoyance and excitement.

 

“What did I tell you?”

 

He asked, calmly. You pressed your lips together trying to appear as innocent as possible but she couldn’t help the grin that came across your face.

 

“No coming.”

 

You stated calmly. Richard raised an eyebrow.

 

“And what did you just do?”

 

You pressed your lips thighs tighter together trying to increase the pressure on your again aching body. Between Richard looking at you like a complete dom and your body still trying to repair itself from that mind shattering orgasm you couldn’t think straight.

 

“I came…hard.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“You don’t listen very well anymore either do you? It looks like I will have to remind you how sex between us will be won’t I?”

 

You smiled up at him. So this was how Richard wanted it. He didn't want something sweet and vanilla. Tonight, you didn't care either!

 

“Yes daddy.”

 

You purred in a way that Richard’s mouth even dropped. If words could make a person come he would have probably have finished right there.

 

“Mhm, sugar you are playing with fire. Get up and bend over the bed. Don’t make me pull you up.”

 

He said calmly. You quickly stood but didn’t immediately bend over the bed as you were told.

 

“Rich…”

 

“Nope. Do what I said.”

 

His voice had taken on that tone that was like a vibrator on your clit. You smiled standing on your tiptoes placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Richard kissed back a moment before groaning the moment your hand wrapped around his cock. Any sign of being a dominant stopped as you massaged him almost painfully slow. Your lips were back on his for a moment before your tongue traced over his bottom lip.

 

The kiss heated up until Richard got his head back in the game. He spun you around, cramming you against the bed.

 

“You really don’t listen well. Trying to con me into forgetting with those heroin kisses of yours.”

 

You whimpered as his hand rubbed down your back. His fingers stroked down your spine before finally cupping your ass. Richard squeezed softly.

 

“Sugar, you are so perfect.”

 

He cooed. You whimpered as his fingers trailed from your ass to your pussy. His fingers traced over your entrance several times.

 

“So wet and ready. I could just push right in and have my way with you.”

 

“Please, Rich.”

 

You whimpered. 6 weeks of no sex had gotten to you as well. You were as desperate for your boyfriend’s body as he was for yours. Richard laughed slightly as he continued to stroke his fingers over you. He didn’t say anything, which was a shock. You had expected him to have some witty sarcastic comment about having to wait for the best part. He finally pushed one finger inside and you could have come apart on him again. This time, however, you stopped yourself.

 

Richard continued to finger you for a few moments before adding a second finger. Your fingers tangled in the cotton sheets. You wanted to cry in frustration when he pulled his fingers out.

 

“You really taste like heaven.”

 

You knew he was licking his fingers and that was almost driving you crazy. 

 

“I want to come again.”

 

You stated, hoping that he would take that as a clue to get his cock inside of you asap. Instead, he laughed,

 

“You aren’t getting off that easy sugar. I told you no to come before and you did.”

 

You bit your lip.

 

“Uh yea. You were fucking me with your tongue! What the hell do you expect?”

 

You knew that you were egging his dom mood on and you loved it. When Richard delivered a stinging slap to your being you whimpered again.

 

“You naughty girl. You really are trying to get me to spank you aren’t you?”

 

You grinned.

 

“Thank you for finally noticing.”

 

Another stinging slap landed on your bare ass. You moaned, feeling his cock digging into your behind as Richard’s hands gently ran over your back again.

 

“You should see how red your ass is.”

 

“More, please.”

 

You half whimpered. Richard’s body pulled away from yours before slapping your behind one more time. He quickly turned you around spreading your legs and pushed himself inside. Both of you moaned at the sensation. You forgot how much he actually filled you up. The feeling of him stretching and filling you was enough to make you want to come. Richard meanwhile, was trying to stop himself from coming just by how tight you were around him. Between you being tight and soaking wet from foreplay was enough to make him want to explode.

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

He asked, snapping his hips. You cried out reaching up running a hand through his curls and tugging. Richard groaned. This was all of the encouragement that he needed to know that he could fuck you as hard as he wanted.

 

“Fuck yes, that is what I want.”

 

You replied letting your fingers stroke down his back. As quickly as it began, it seemed like the bed was destroyed. Richard had you in so many different positions. You couldn’t believe that you had almost forgotten on hot sex with Richard could be! Before you had been with some inexperienced kid who didn’t know your clit from your tits. The first time you had slept with Richard, your whole body was almost on fire. You couldn’t even sit right for a few days! That was the way a good fucking should be!

 

You was so lost in your thoughts about your amazing sex life that didn’t even notice how close to the edge they were until hitting the floor. Both of you froze for a moment looking at each other with a smile.

 

“Fuck that wasn’t expected.”

 

Richard said looking back up at the bed. It was too far to get back into. You giggled when Richard started thrusting back into you. That spoke volumes of their sex life. A fall out of bed wouldn’t stop Rich from fucking you senseless.

 

“Fuck it, I am not pulling out to get back in bed. I’ll just fuck you here.”

 

He growled before beginning to kiss you. Richard moved his hand between your bodies letting his fingers massage gentle circles against your clit. Your mouth moved away from his as you arched your back. Raising your hips to meet his thrusts, you wanted nothing more than to come.

 

“Rich, I need to come.”

 

You whimpered. Richard nodded feeling his own orgasm building.

 

“Come for me baby girl.”

 

He groaned. Richard adjusted his position so that he could pound into you balls deep until you began to tighten around him.

 

“That’s it, sugar. Come apart for me.”

 

He whimpered. You sighed in relief feeling that familiar tingling in your stomach and lower body go into overdrive. Richard had never felt bigger than he seemed to at moment. You couldn't take it anymore. It took one more push and you were coming around him.

 

“Fuck sugar….that was….”

 

Richard couldn’t get his words out before coming hard inside of you, unable to move. Neither of you moved form the current position. Richard pulled away from you panting as he moved to pull you back into his arms. You snuggled against his chest wrapping your legs around his.

 

Neither of you spoke for a moment; it was just enjoying the afterglow of mind blowing lovemaking. You smiled running your fingers lazily over Richard’s chest before going to stroke his thighs and still hard cock.

 

“Want me to suck you off again?”

 

Richard shook his head.

 

“I don’t think I could come again. I don’t even know how the fuck I am still hard. Give me 20 minutes and I could totally fuck you again.”

 

You smiled and snuggled back against his chest. The two of you were quiet again for a few moments. The moment, despite being on the floor, was perfect. Richard laughed slightly as he looked up.

 

“We literally fell in the floor and kept on going. That is a new record.”

 

You giggled.

 

“There’s you something funny to make Robbie uncomfortable with. You know he is going to ask how everything went when you see him. Besides he said he wanted to come see Charlee tomorrow.”

 

Richard smirked at the thought of telling Rob that they had literally fucked until falling out of bed. He could already see the look on Rob’s face followed by Rob’s yelling,

 

“I don’t need to know!”

 

Richard smiled.

 

“Yeah, that will be funny. Come on let's get back in bed. Better yet let's go put some lotion or something on your cute little ass. I wasn’t joking when I said it was red. Who knows we might end up down here in the floor again?”


	7. Chapter 7

After getting back into bed, you lay snuggled against Richard’s chest.

 

“That was some good make up sex.”

 

 

Richard said with a happy sigh. You climbed your way back on top of Richard holding his hands over his head.

 

 

“Yes, it was. Does it make it worth the arguing we have to do to have the sex?”

 

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

 

“You know, I hate the arguing. Sugar, we need to get a hold of our insane tempers. We have amazing sex anyway regardless of whether we are arguing or not. Let try to stop with that. Now the sex…you can have as much as you want.”

 

 

Not arguing was easier said than done! When one of you got mad at the other...it was on! Changing that was going to take some major work on both of your parts! 

 

“Remember this when you lose your temper again.”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah”

 

 

Richard mumbled before rolling you back into the place against his chest. You yawned, closing your eyes drifting off to sleep.

 

 

The next morning, you got up preparing to face your father. You knew Mark would be going apeshit the moment he saw the marks on your face. You imagined Richard’s reaction with a lot more uses of the word fuck. 

 

 

With a sigh, you walked down the stairs where Richard sat messing with his iPad. He looked up when you stepped into the room.

 

 

“Sugar, take a look at your tits in that shirt?”

 

 

You looked down at the tank top that you were wearing under your sweater. Sure enough, your cleavage was definitely noticeable. You smirked looking at Richard who was staring at you with wide eyes.

 

 

“They still, haven’t gone down since I had Charlee. Uh, Rich….your drink is spilling all in your lap.”

 

 

Richard jumped up to even noticing that a whole glass of water had gone all over him.

 

 

“Sorry. I’m a guy. A guy plus boobs equal all grips on reality gone. Do we have time for a quickie?”

 

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

 

“You just got laid less than an hour ago.”

 

 

Richard raised an eyebrow before walking over wrapping his arms around you.

 

 

“Would you really tell me no, sugar? Would you really say no to a repeat of last night minus the falling out of bed part?”

 

 

Richard started sucking at your neck before lowering his face to your chest. You moaned before realizing your father’s SUV just pulled in the driveway.

 

 

“I know someone who may not agree with all the noise.”

 

 

Richard chuckled.

 

 

“Yeah? Who is it?”

 

 

You smirked.

 

 

“Your daughter.”

 

 

Richard snapped up quick when Mark stepped into the kitchen with Tracy holding Charlee. Mark looked between the two of you clearly a little grossed out.

 

 

“Hope we weren’t disturbing anything too intimate. I also hope one of you figured out what birth control is.”

 

 

Richard nodded eagerly.

 

 

“Yeah. We have that under control now.”

 

 

Mark couldn’t even think of a witty comment to come back with. While he had grown to accept that you were in a sexual relationship with one of his friends that didn’t mean he “liked” watching the romance happen!

 

 

“I see why you two look like tortured lab rats. That kid cries at two am for no reason.”

 

 

Tracy rolled her eyes as Richard walked over taking the baby from her. You, ignored your father for the moment and was focusing on Richard cradling the baby with a soft smile on his face.

 

 

Mark meanwhile, had noticed your face. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

 

“Y/n, what happened to your face?”

 

 

You blinked looking at Richard, who cradled his daughter tighter to him.

 

 

“First rule of fight club dad, you don’t talk about fight club.”

 

 

Mark rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Very funny. What the hell happened?”

 

 

Richard had walked to your side as you looked at your father's livid face.

 

 

“Janet did it. She came here going nuts. She’s on drugs again and slapped me after I told her that I am helping Mackenzie’s father get custody. But don’t worry I drop kicked her ass.”

 

 

Mark looked to Richard who nodded. It was almost like Mark needed Richard to confirm that you were being correct. Mark never expected Janet to go to that level again. After he had caught Janet hitting you as a child and he exploded Mark thought the woman would have more sense.

 

 

“Christ! I’m going to put a stop to this bull shit right now! I should have never trusted that lying cunt….”

 

 

“DAD!”

 

 

“Mark!”

 

 

Both Tracy and yourself spoke at the same time before looking at each other with a smirk. Mark rolled his eyes angrily.

 

“She isn’t touching my baby like that!”

 

Richard adjusted Charlee in his arms before looking back to an obviously annoyed Mark.

 

“Don’t worry Mark. I’m not letting cuntzilla come anywhere near her again.”

 

Mark sighed running a hand through his hair before looking back to you.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. You don’t deserve any of that shit.”

 

You smiled as Mark kissed your forehead before moving to kiss Charlee goodbye.

 

“Thanks dad.”

 

You replied as Mark and Tracy left. Richard meanwhile, walked to the couch sitting down.

 

“Well, I didn’t know whether your dad was going to cry or summon his inner Luci. Damn sugar, your family is a basket of crazy.”

 

You wanted to argue but you had to agree with Richard on that. There wasn’t much normal about your family

 

 

7 months later…

 

 

Much to your relief, Janet hadn’t come around or made an attempt to contact you after their confrontation. Whether it be the fact that the woman had been politely threatened by Ruth, Kim, Briana, and virtually every woman that knew you or the restraining order; she seemed to know not to push her luck. There was the realization that she was now facing a legal battle of a lifetime with Mackenzie’s father. At first, Janet tried to throw fits in the media calling you a bad daughter for siding with her youngest daughter’s father but that was shot down quickly.

 

The family court saw enough concern in your story of past child abuse at your mother’s hands to put Mackenzie with her father immediately. All it would take to finalize everything would be a few more court dates to finalize every. Mackenzie’s father, Alexander, was more than thankful to you for helping him get control of his frail daughter.

 

Everything seemed to be going smoothly up until one morning when everything went down in a tailspin. Richard sat trying to feed Charlee baby cereal that she was wanting no part of. Every time he got near her mouth with the spoon she would push his hand away with a frown.

 

“Come on precious. Try and eat this nasty looking….eh….delicious looking stuff for daddy?”

 

Charlee again shook her head motioning for the bottle on the kitchen island.

 

“No. You can’t have that until you at least try this.”

 

After a few more tries of trying to shove the oatmeal in his daughter’s mouth Richard was relieved to see Rob walk in with his usual smile.

 

“Hey. You look frustrated.”

 

Richard groaned.

 

“Yeah. I can’t get this kid to eat. It's like she knows I am the one that gives her what she wants.”

 

Rob grinned again.

 

“You know when my girls were little my wife used to put peach baby food in there. They would eat it like it was Christmas day dinner.”

 

Richard looked thoughtful for a moment before walking to the counter pulling out a full jar of baby fruit and pouring it in the oatmeal. Soon enough Charlee was eating the oatmeal like crazy. Richard looked pleasantly surprised.

 

“Hmm…maybe I should listen to you more often Robbie. So how do you get her to stop pulling hair? If she doesn’t calm those little fingers down one of us will be bald. I’m pretty sure she yanked a fist full of Jared’s hair out yesterday.

Rob chuckled looking down at his little goddaughter who was tugging on her father’s hand trying to get more oatmeal in her mouth.

 

“Eh, that one has to work itself out.”

 

About that time your voice came from the other room.

 

“RICHARD COME HERE!”

 

Richard winced looking down at Charlee, who was eagerly looking for you..

 

 

“Mommy doesn’t sound too happy this morning. Keep an eye on her Robbie.”

 

Rob nodded taking Richard’s place so he could walk into the living room where you stood looking horrified.

 

“Sugar what’s wrong?”

 

You looked at him with wide hurt eyes.

 

“Our tape is out….that tape.”

 

Richard frowned before his amber eyes widened too. How the hell did that tape get out?

 

“You don’t think I threw that out there do you?”

 

You crossed your arms.

 

 

“No..did you?”

 

 

Richard looked annoyed now.

 

 

“You honestly think that I would release a tape, that I filmed, that shows us fucking? A fucking film that shows both of us naked?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“Well it is on your phone! Unless someone….oh crap! I know what happened.”

 

Both of you looked at each other with the same knowing looks.

 

 

“Janet…”

 

The following weeks were some of the longest of your life. The sex tape was wreaking havoc on your nerves! You had even hired a lawyer who had sent Janet a cease and desist letter along with a restraining order. It had come out after a week of the tape’s release Janet had hired one of her Russian friends to hack into Richard’s phone and look for something damning…and boy had he found it!

 

At home meanwhile, things weren’t going so well either. For the first time in your relationship with Richard, it wasn’t going so well. Richard had been withdrawn and almost hateful from the moment the tape dropped. You meanwhile, was still a mixture of embarrassed and sad. Richard’s sullen mood didn’t help at all either. You had expected for Richard to be his normal protective self and be comforting instead he had seemed to be pulling away.

 

You had taken to spending a lot more time at your parents. Mark was still livid over the tape too. In the beginning, he decided to lecture you over the poor decision making but he quickly changed his mind when he saw how miserable you looked.

 

“He’s probably just stressed.”

 

Mark said soothingly when you mentioned that the relationship wasn’t doing so well.

 

Along with Richard’s moodiness, things with Mackenzie wasn’t doing too well either. You had received a call from Mackenzie’s father who informed you that the girl’s disease had taken a turn for the worse. You had made plans to go see your sister after Comic-Con in San Diego was over.

 

Arriving in San Diego, you tried to pretend that everything was fine. Maybe you could deceive your friends into thinking that nothing was wrong. When Richard went to go do a panel, Rob plopped down in the spot that Richard had been in.

 

“Things still tense?”

 

He asked softly. You sighed, nodding.

 

“Oh yeah. “

 

You replayed adjusting Charlee on your lap. Rob glanced to Richard, who was looking at everyone but his girlfriend.

 

“I can talk to him you know. I don’t think Rich realizes what he is doing.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“Robbie, he knows exactly what he is doing. This stupid tape has ruined everything. It like I am with a fucking robot now.”

 

Rob for a moment didn’t know how to respond. He agreed with you but at the same time, he wasn’t going to bad mouth his best friend.

 

“Have you tried talking to him?”

 

You chuckled.

 

“Too many times to count. You know what the difference between men and women is?”

 

Rob blinked a few times beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

 

“Are you joking?”

 

You shook your head.

 

“Dead serious…let me rephrase this….the difference between Richard and myself is I would rather talk about what is going on. Rich just clams up and acts like a woman typically does!”

 

Rob winced again. In the time that the two of you had been together, he had never even witnessed an argument let alone one say something bad about the other.

 

“Clamming up isn’t really doing any good.”

 

Your eyes widened.

 

“Thank you! So I am not going crazy?!”

 

Rob shook his head.

 

“No. You know he’s my best friend but I think he is handling all of this wrong.”

 

You looked relieved as Charlee reached for Rob. Both of you were so lost in the conversation that you didn’t even notice someone walk up to their table until a familiar voice said your name.

 

“Hello, Y/n..”

 

You looked up freezing the moment your eyes fell over none other than your ex Andrew Lincoln. Rob looked equally as surprised to see the star from The Walking Dead. He knew that Andrew was the guy that you had dated before Richard and now here he stood. Rob winced realizing this was the last thing that Richard would need to see.

 

You meanwhile, smiled politely.

 

“Andrew, hi.”

 

 

“I heard people from Supernatural was here. I was hoping to see you. How have things been?”

 

You tried to act as though nothing was bothering you. Andrew would pick up on that act quickly.

 

“There fine. Want to sit down?”

 

Andrew nodded taking the empty seat beside Rob. You hadn’t seen or heard from Andrew since the break up happened.

 

“So this is your little girl?”

 

He asked softly. You smiled looking at Charlee who was trying to feed Rob a M&M.

 

“Yeah this, Charlee.”

 

For the next thirty or so minutes the two of you sat talking about what was going on in each other’s personal lives.. You were not shocked when Andrew did not bring up the sex tape that seemed to be all over the place. This was normal Andrew Lincoln though. He wouldn’t bring something like this up unless you did first. You watched him carefully for a few moments. Your mind had gone to the break-up. It wasn’t due to anything bad or negative. It was mostly due to conflicting schedules. Not seeing each other led to growing apart. To this day, you didn’t have any negative feelings toward the man but there was no longer any romance either. If you needed any confirmation that you were devoted to Richard this was the perfect one!

 

Rob meanwhile, was sitting playing with Charlee when he looked up to see Richard walk into the room. The moment Richard’s eyes fell on Andrew, Rob winced. This wasn’t going to be pretty! Rob started looking around the room at the people who were also in the room and tried to determine how many people were about to witness this show.

 

You looked up about the time that Richard walked over. Muttering shit under your breath, you stood as Richard walked over pulling you into a kiss.

 

“There you are, sweetheart.”

 

He said coldly making sure that Andrew heard the sweetheart part. Richard was no fool. He knew exactly who Andrew was. You gave him a funny look before sitting back down. Andrew looked at Richard with a smile.

 

“You’re the guy that plays Gabriel right?”

 

Richard’s angry scowl went if possible angrier.

 

“Yeah…I’m that guy.”

 

Andrew stood with a smile.

 

“Y/n, it’s good to see you.”

 

You nodded.

 

“Bye, Andy.”

 

Once he was gone Richard turned looking at you with a scowl.

 

“What was that?”

 

You held your hands up.

 

“It was a conversation. Richard, I am not having an argument with you right here.”

 

Richard blinked a few times feeling more on edge. He hadn’t felt like himself since the disastrous tape had come out.

 

“I want to know what was going on like right now.”

 

Rob meanwhile, was looking around to the people that were beginning to stare.

 

“Rich, the guy isn’t even trying to win her over. I heard the whole thing. It was just like when you talk to your ex wife. You’re about to make a fool out of yourself! Oh, look everyone is staring. Hi people.”

 

Richard looked around for a moment before looking back to you.

 

“Whatever.”

 

He grumbled before turning and storming out of the room leaving you glaring after him.

 

 

Half hour later, Richard sat in the hotel bar with two empty shots in front of him. He knew that he overreacted a bit back there but he couldn’t help it. Sure you were doing nothing wrong by talking to Andrew Lincoln but he couldn’t help feeling jealous. Maybe the past few weeks really had taken a toll on the relationship. 

 

You didn’t deserve the venom that he had been shooting your way. You had been nothing but patient with him and he had been a little shit in return.

 

“Richard.”

 

He looked up seeing Rob standing next to him with Charlee who was reaching out for him. Richard frowned standing up.

 

“Rob, you have my baby….in a bar!”

 

Richard quickly took Charlee from Rob kissing the top of her head as she started to reach for his hair.

 

“Where is Y/n?”

 

Richard asked. Rob pointed to the door.

 

“Well, um, sad story. 1. she’s pissed at you and uh 2 Mackenzie’s father just called and she uh….is about to die. Y/n is on her way to Napa Valley.”

 

Richard’s mouth fell as he looked closer at Rob.

 

“She's on a plane to Napa Valley and didn’t tell me?”

 

Rob shrugged.

 

“You did kind of storm out on her. Richard, you two haven’t been doing so hot lately. This isn’t trying to sound rude but you two are reminding me of how you and your ex were before the split.”

 

Richard looked down at Charlee, who was trying to go to sleep against his shoulder but the noise of the bar was clearly getting on her nerves. Rob had never been more right in his life and Richard felt awful. Had he really been that selfish with his own feeling that he had forgotten all about your feelings?

 

“Shit! I really fucked up didn’t I Robbie?”

 

Rob blinked.

 

“I have learned not to answer those questions. Now would you like Mollie and I to take care of Charlee so you can go catch up with your girlfriend?”

 

Richard nodded quickly kissing Charlee’s head before putting her back in Rob’s arms.

 

A few hours later….

 

You arrived in Napa Valley and was met at the airport by Mackenzie’s father, Alexander. Right away you noticed how exhausted the poor man looked. He smiled as you reached him.

 

“Alexander, how is she?”

 

He sighed looking down as they walked out of the airport.

 

“Not good. She isn’t staying awake much anymore. I think she is waiting to see you.”

 

You looked down sadly trying to hold in your tears. How were you supposed to respond?. It was at this moment that you wished Richard was there. You knew that you could pick up your phone and call him but would he even answer? At the moment you didn’t even want to think of the answer to that question….

__________


	8. Chapter 8

After you left for Napa, Richard had never rushed to get to an airport so quick in his life! His usual fear of flying wasn’t even on the radar at the moment. The only things he was feeling was fear and regret. What if he got to Napa Valley and you wanted nothing to do with him? He knew it was an irrational fear but at the same time he couldn’t help it. The logical side of his brain knew that the two of you had too much invested in each other but that didn’t calm his over thinking mind down.

Richard sighed fighting off the thoughts of what if was the relationship was broken beyond repair? The sex tape had literally torn a hole between the two of you. Richard rolled his eyes mentally telling himself to stop acting like such a pansy. This was you that he was thinking about…his girl. You weren’t the type of girl to walk away from someone….even when that someone wasn’t being fair.

Reaching down into his shirt pocket, Richard took out the engagement ring that he had bought the month before. In all this time he had been meaning to propose to you but it never seemed to be the right time. He scoffed thinking about the hell he had gone through trying to pick the perfect ring. It had been him and Ruth since her hands was the same size as yours, at a jewelry store for hours trying on literally every ring the poor jeweler had in store. By the time the day was over Ruth sat on a stool with her hand held out while Richard kept putting different rings on her.

“Goodness Richard, can’t you decide on one already? We have three different piles going on. Yes, No, maybe…..Y/n will love whichever one you give her. The poor dear will probably die of shock.”

But he had yet to propose to you. The two of you were either fighting, on opposite sides of the country, or dealing with Charlee who was beyond fussy from teething. Now Richard wished that he would have taken a couple of moments to slide the ring on your finger and tell you what you meant to him.

 

Meanwhile,

 

You sat on Mackenzie’s bed rubbing Mackenzie’s feet soothingly. The poor girl had been screaming from pain for hours until her doctor called in new pain medicine. Once the medicine kicked in Mackenzie was out cold. The doctor looked between Alexander and yourself for a moment before taking a breath.

 

“It won’t be long. There isn’t much more I can do. I have given her the maximum amount of pain medication allowed. It will be only a matter of time before she slips into full unconsciousness.”

 

Alexander sighed, sitting down and ran a hand over his face. You quietly thanked the doctor as he walked out of the room. Alexander didn’t look up again for some time. Knowing that his daughter that he had lost so much time with was eating him alive.

 

The following hour and a half was the longest of your life! You knew that you should say something to Mackenzie’s father but you didn’t know what words to say.

The doorbell ringing pulled you from your thoughts. You looked up as Alexander stood.

 

“Excuse me”

 

He said quietly as he walked out of the room. You went back to looking at Mackenzie until Alexander stepped back in.

 

“Y/n,. Can you come here a moment?”

 

You made sure Mackenzie was safe in bed before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room. You froze the moment that you saw Richard standing there.

 

“Richard, what are you doing here? Better yet where is our baby?”

 

You asked, clearly shocked. Taking a moment, you noted how exhausted your boyfriend looked. Had it been that long since you had really looked at Richard? You felt guilty when your subconscious answered, yes. The past few months had been beyond difficult, to say the least. When the two of you were home together, you both seemed to feel like exhausted tortured lab animals.

Alexander turned walking from the room wanting to give the two of your privacy. Richard waited until Mackenzie’s father was out of the room before speaking.

“Charlee is with Rob and his wife. They were kind of excited at the prospect of keeping her. Don’t worry I told Rob not to buy her any pets while we were away. He seemed tickled shitless at the thought of taking her to a petting zoo. I just hope the animals remain at the zoo. Sugar, I kind of blew it back in San Diego. There was no kind of to it. I fucked up big time there. If there were an asshole Olympics I would be carrying the torch. I saw you with Andrew Lincoln and went bananas. This whole thing with that tape has just….turned me into a basket case.”

 

You looked down with a smile.

 

“I never thought I would see the day where you were jealous.”

Richard shrugged, as his eyes darkened a bit.

 

“When it comes to you I do a lot of unexpected things.”

 

You smiled sympathetically. You couldn’t help but forgive him. The look on Richard’s face was devastating.

 

“Rich, do you really think I would leave you for someone else?” 

 

Richard looked up, giving you a pouty expression.

 

“Crossed my mind.”

 

You stood a moment longer before walking to your boyfriend wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

 

“Richard no! I’m not leaving you for anyone or anything. You and I have a life together not to mention our daughter. She needs you like I need you.”

Richard looked relieved as he rested his forehead against yours; breathing in the sweet scent of your perfume.

“Are we good?”

Richard asked gently. You answered his question with a tender kiss.

“How is Mackenzie?” 

 

You looked down sadly.

 

“It isn’t good, Rich. They have given her the maximum amount of pain medication allowed. The doctor said it wasn’t going to be much longer.”

 

Richard sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I’m sorry, Y/n.”

 

You nodded before looking back up to Richard.

 

“You may call me crazy for this but with all of this….Mackenzie dying….I can’t help but want to call Janet and tell her. Fuck I think I’m crazy for thinking it! I just think about Charlee and no matter how messed up I was I would want to know if she was about to check out. There are just two sides to it. It could straighten Janet out but at the same time, it could make her go harder into her addictions. I think I am crazy for wanting to help that crazy bitch especially after everything she has done to me….us…”

 

Richard was quiet for a moment before gently smiling.

“Did I ever tell you how amazing you are? You know how I feel about Janet. I think you know that well. I can’t tell you how to feel about Janet, however, statistics show this kind of thing typically forces them deep into their issues. Y/n you know that I don’t want you anywhere near Janet. I can’t protect you properly if that bitch is around.”

 

You nodded.

 

“I think I am just going to keep my mouth shut.”

 

Richard tightened his hold on you.

 

“Maybe for the best. I miss seeing you smile.”

 

Your eyes rolled up to her boyfriend’s.

 

“What?”

 

“I miss seeing you smile. Seems like you never smile anymore. I think that’s what drew me to you…that light up the whole room smile.”

 

You smiled slightly at that as you stood pressing a kiss to Richard’s lips.

 

“It wasn’t my stunning personality?”

 

Richard laughed before returning to his previous serious state. He tilted your head to the side before pressing a series of tender kisses to your exposed flesh.

 

“Well, that too. I want to make you smile again.”

 

You whimpered as you tangled your fingers in his curls. Closing your eyes, you tried to remember the last time Richard had kissed you like this. It seemed like it had been forever ago! You missed the passion that was once there. It could be like a light switch. It would only take a moment and things would be just like before that fucked up tape ever came to light!

 

“Mhm Richard…baby….you’ve never disappointed me.”

 

In between kisses Richard shifted his eyes to your face. He was pleased that your eyes were closed in passion. This was what he wanted. The two of you still had it! He wasn’t going to lose you. This was everything that he needed to know. All of that worry on the plane was for nothing.

 

You clung to Richard as he continued his assault on your neck. You knew that you would be marked up and you didn’t care. There was also the fact that Alexander and Mackenzie were in the next room…again you didn’t care. You knew Alexander would remain at Mackenzie’s side. There was no risk of him walking in on the make-out session.

 

You were pulled from your thoughts when you felt Richard sliding something on your finger. Your eyes snapped open as you looked down at your ring finger.

 

“Richard, what is this?”

 

“What does it look like?”

 

He replied. Your mouth drop as you looked at the diamond ring.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Richard nodded, pulling you back on his lap.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks but it never seemed like a good time. Now everything seems perfect. So will you marry me or are you just going to stare at me like I’ve gone mad?”

 

You giggled cramming your mouth back against Richard’s in a hungry passion- driven kiss.

 

“I suppose that is a yes?”

 

Richard asked between kisses.

 

“Yes, for heaven’s sake!” 

 

You finally replied. Seeming pleased with your response Richard didn’t fight back as you continued your assault on him now.

 

“Where’s your bedroom?”

 

Richard asked softly. You stood motioning him to the bedroom at the end of the hall. At the moment you were more thankful than ever that Alexander had given you use of the guest room at the end of the hallway. Walking into the room, Richard shut the door behind him.

 

“You should have seen the hell I went through to buy you that. I took Ruth with me to pick it out. I think she was ready to kill by the end of the day. I’m almost 100% she tried on like 100+ rings.”

 

You laughed.

 

“I think you picked out a perfect one. I never thought you would do this.”

 

Richard unbuttoned his shirt before pulling you back into his arms.

 

“I’m full of surprises, baby girl.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

Rob sat on the floor watching Charlee play with her teddy bear. Mollie had gone in the kitchen to get the baby some juice. Rob smiled when the baby looked up at him with amber eyes.

 

“You certainly have your daddy’s eyes, Ms. Charlee.”

 

Charlee gave Rob a grin before looking back to her toy. Rob turned on the TV flipping through the channels idly. He stopped on an episode of Supernatural that had Richard in it. He smirked before looking back to Charlee.

 

“Charlee, who is that?”

 

Charlee looked up and smiled at the TV.

 

“Dada”

 

Rob’s mouth dropped before looking back to the kitchen.

 

“Mollie!! Come quick!”

 

Mollie came running into the room with a half-full sippy cup in her hand.

“Rob, my goodness, what is it?!”

Rob looked back to Charlee and again to the television.

 

“Charlee, honey, who is that?”

 

Charlee looked at Rob with a small grin before looking back to the TV.

 

“Dada”

 

This time Mollie’s mouth dropped.

 

“Oh my god! Is that her first word?”

 

Rob nodded, running a hand through his hair.

 

“It is and oh my god Richard and Y/n aren’t here! Mollie I have got to get her to her parents! I’ve got to get to Napa Valley!”

 

Mollie watched with an amused smile as Rob stood running around the living room like a chicken with its head cut off. He grabbed Charlee’s diaper bag and ran out the door with no luggage whatsoever. This was what she was used to. Her husband with his crazy antics and over anxious ways.

 

A few hours later….

 

You lay running your fingers down Richard’s chest stopping right as you got to his hips. After making love several times, neither of you had any ambition to move.

 

“That was nice.”

 

You said softly. Richard nodded.

 

“No sex for a month was beginning to wear on me.”

 

You smirked looking up before climbing your way back on top of Richard. Both of you had to look ravaged at the moment and you didn’t give a damn! This felt like things were in the beginning. Ah, the beginning… when the two of you were sneaking around and could only have intimacy every once and while. You were more than satisfied with the love affair getting heated again! 

“Mhm, sugar you’re killing me.”

 

You smiled, licking his lips feeling Richard getting hard against your bare bottom again.

 

“Please, Rich.”

 

The moment Richard pushed in with a growl there was knock at the door. Both Richard and yourself separated quickly.

“Y/n, Richard…..one of your friends are here with your baby,”

 

Alexander said softly from the other side of the door. Richard looked at you momentarily before both of you rushed to redress.

 

Rushing into the living room, Rob stood holding Charlee who looked more sleepy than anything.

 

“Rob!”

 

“Rob what is wrong?”

 

“Is she all right?”

 

Both of you were shouting questions at Rob at the same. Rob nodded with wide eyes.

 

“She’s fine! I just need to show you two what she can do. Charlee who is that?”

 

Rob asked pointing to Richard. Charlee looked between her father and godfather with a look of amusement before letting loose a bunch of baby babble. Richard was looking between yourself and Rob, clearly trying to put together what possessed Rob to hop a plane. Charlee smiled, looking proud of herself as she put her paci in her mouth.

 

Rob’s mouth dropped. He looked almost devastated before looking to Richard who raised an eyebrow.

 

“Uh yeah, Robbie. She’s been doing that for a while now. They make Face time you know.”

 

Rob shook his head.

 

“No that isn’t what happened!! Come on sweetie who is that guy? Who is he to you?”

 

Charlee gave Rob an “innocent” smirk. She happily began to suck her paci not looking like she was about to do the slightest bit of anything. You walked over taking Charlee from Rob, snuggling your face against her daughter. After a moment of silence, you took the paci away. Looking more offended than anything, Charlee looked at you before looking to Richard.

“Dada!”


	9. Chapter 9

The moment that Charlee said “dada” Richard’s mouth dropped. You turned to Rob silently thanking him for hopping that plane like a mad man. Richard quickly walked over to you taking Charlee away. You meanwhile to Rob while Richard tried to con Charlee into saying dada one more time.

“You know this means the world to him.”

You said with a smile. Rob nodded.

“I didn’t want either of you to hear about it over facetime. So are you two all good?”

You held up the hand that had your engagement ring on it. Rob looked relieved.

“Thank god! Emo Richard isn’t a fun person to deal with.”

“I heard that”

Richard said shooting his friend a look. Rob smiled cheekily.

“You know it’s true.”

Rob said with a smirk.

 

Later that night you lay in bed with Charlee while Richard was talking to Rob in the other room. Alexander wanted to stay up with Mackenzie on his own. You knew that your little sister would be lucky to make it through the night. Alexander needed alone time with his daughter.

“Enjoy some time with your fiance and baby.”

Alexander had said when you offered to stay up with Mackenzie. It broke your heart seeing the pain in Alexander’s eyes as he looked down at Charlee. He had missed so much of Mackenzie’s life it was painfully obvious he was regretting everything at the moment.

You smiled down at Charlee as she chewed on her stuffed lamby. She was blissfully unaware of everything that was going on around her. At the moment, all that she was concerned with was the teeth trying to break through. You ran your fingers through the baby’s hair.

“I think someone needs to get tired.”

Charlee looked up at you with a little grin.

“Mama no.”

You leaned down pressing a kiss to Charlee’s pudgy cheek as Richard walked in shutting the door behind him.

“Rich, we are in trouble?”

 

Richard turned around looking at you with wide eyes.

“What did we do now?”

You smirked.

“Charlee knows how to say no also.”

Richard winced.

“Yep, we are goners.”

Richard smiled as he watched your feeble attempts of getting the baby to go to sleep. Getting into bed so Charlee wouldn’t roll off; Richard reached over intertwining his hand with yours.

“Did Alexander say anything about Mackenzie?”

You nodded,

“He wanted to be alone with her tonight. He doesn’t think she will make it tonight. Rich, I feel awful just laying here and not being in there”

 

Richard slowly pulled his hand away from yours. He stroking your head.

“I know, sugar but something about like this… let the man do what he wants. You need to relax too, darlin.”

You nodded, looking down at Charlee who had finally drifted off to sleep. Richard reached over turning the lamp off before the baby decided to wake up for another round.

“Let’s hope my voice doesn’t always put her to sleep. Lectures as a teenager will never fun when your dad’s voice puts you to sleep.”

Around 2 am, there was a knock on the door jarring you awake. You moaned looking over at the clock before gently shaking Richard’s shoulder.

“Honey, keep an eye on Charlee. I’ll be right back.”

Richard looked up with a frown before wrapping an arm around Charlee. You quickly got up pulling your sweatpants back on and going to the door. Alexander stood on the other side with a dark look on his face.

“Y/n”

Your heart immediately sank.

“Did it just happen?”

Alexander nodded.

“She passed peacefully. The funeral home will be here soon.”

You looked down unsure of what to say. Mackenzie was dying; you knew that. You didn’t stop yourself from praying that she would pull through. Even after all the research that you had done on Batten’s disease, there was a part of you that hope Mackenzie would be “that one miracle case.”

“Y/n, are you okay?”

Alexander asked softly. You looked up.

“Yeah. Alexander, I’m so sorry. Can I do anything?”

Alexander shook his head.

“I’m just going to be alone. If you need anything let me know.”

The next days was the longest and fastest of your life. From helping plan Mackenzie’s funeral to helping Alexander’s get everything in order for his relatives to come in you was exhausted!

The day of the funeral you had spent most of the morning alone. Standing on the balcony of the bedroom, you sat looking out at the large yard. You jumped when Richard’s arms wrapped around your waist.

“Easy baby.”

He said, pressing a series of kisses to your neck. You whimpered relaxing your body back into his.

“I’m ready to get this over with.”

Richard nodded, not letting go over you.

“I know, baby. Just get through today and we’ll be back home tomorrow.”

As the funeral started, you sat quietly at Richard’s side while he whispered quietly to Rob. You didn’t know a lot of the people at the funeral. Most of the people were Alexander’s relatives but a few were some of Janet’s family.

When you looked up again, your heart stopped seeing Janet. You were shocked at your mother’s appearance. The woman looked completely awful! She looked like the definition of a drug addict. You wrapped your hand around Richard’s before leaning over.

“Before you lose your shit Janet just walked in.”

Richard’s face instantly went livid as he looked over his shoulder to where Janet stood with another woman talking. He quickly took Charlee from Rob and wrapped an arm around you as Janet’s eyes landed on you. Her eyes winded seeing Richard giving her the biggest go to hell look imaginable.

“Bitch is brave showing up here.”

He said quietly. You smirked.

“Richard, we are in a church.”

Richard shrugged.

“I don’t care where we are at this particular moment. That woman better not be brave enough to come over here is all I have to say.”

You relaxed against Richard’s chest. You smiled at the protective pissed off look on his face. If you had any doubt in your mind that Richard didn’t care that would have wiped that out 100%.

 

“I don’t think she would be brave enough to.”

 

You said softly before looking up with a smile to see your father walk in. Quickly standing, you stood up as Mark walked over wrapping his arms around you.

“Hi, sweetie.”

“Dad you came?”

Mark nodded as he reached down taking Charlee from Richard. The baby was eagerly reaching for Mark with a huge smile on her face..

“Of course. This pertains to you so I wanted to be here for you. I see the wicked witch of the west is here.”

Mark said staring at Janet coldly. Janet’s eyes were right on Charlee. Mark frowned before turning so that Janet couldn’t see his granddaughter. You smiled at your father deciding that he wasn’t going to let Janet ruin this or cause drama.

“Dad, Charlee started talking finally.”

Mark smiled looking down at his granddaughter.

“Well precious, what do you have to say?”

Charlee looked around a few times with a smile before shaking her head.

“She kind of only talks when she wants to. She got dada, mama, and no out.”

Mark smirked looking at Rob.

“So it is true. You did hop a plane and came here over that?”

Rob nodded with a nervous laugh. Mark chuckled before taking a seat beside you. You sat talking quietly to Mark about everything that happened the last few days until Richard leaned over.

“Babe, I’m going to go get some air with Rob.”

You nodded as Richard kissed the top of your head and followed Rob out.

“Well this is an actual nice service so far.”

Rob remarked as they walked by Janet. Richard focused on keeping himself calm and not say a word to the woman. It wasn’t until she made a comment to her companion about him being controlling. Richard froze ignoring Rob who started pulling on his arm. He didn’t want to start a scene but oh well. Richard turned looking dead at Janet.

“I would watch your mouth, lady. I am not about to cause a scene at your daughter’s funeral because Mackenzie deserves better. Maybe you should tell your friends how you hacked into my phone and had a sex tape released. Just a heads up, if you go about two more steps forward you will be breaking your restraining order. Trust me when I say that I don’t mind paying for a lawyer for contempt of court.”

Janet blinked a few times before looking down.

“That’s what I thought.”

Richard grumbled as Rob reached over grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back to where you were sitting. One look at your fiance told you that he was pissed.

 

“Rich?”

 

“Not now”

 

He said coldly. You watched Richard for a moment. He wasn’t blinking and wouldn’t even look in your direction as the service started. You sat quietly looking between Richard. Rob was giving Richard sideways Periodically, you glanced at Janet. She had up had retreated to the back of the sanctuary and was sitting alone.

Once the service was over Mark leaned over to you. .

“Do you want me to take little one back with me? You and Richard both look exhausted. Well, Richard looks ready to kill someone and $200 bucks says I know who it is.”

 

You nodded.

 

“Thanks dad.”

Arriving at the hotel, Richard hit the mini bar right away. You watched him for a few minutes before walking over and taking the glass of whiskey out of his hand. Richard’s eyes rolled up to you as you undid your dress letting it fall to the floor. His eyes widened at the new lingerie he hadn’t seen before.

“What are you doing, sugar?”

You turned pressing your behind into Richard’s crotch while taking his hands covering your breasts with them.

“Just getting your attention. Rob told me what you said to Janet.”

Richard groaned as you applied more pressure to his forming erection.

“I uh…uh…she got what she deserved as usual. We shouldn’t have any more dealings with her at this point. Mhm sugar I can’t even think straight at the moment. Is this a new outfit?”

You nodded.

“I was saving this for our wedding night but I think you would enjoy this tonight. After all when we get back home we do have a lot of wedding plans to make. Things can get back to normal.”

 

Richard looked pleased.

“Normal. I like normal.”

 

3 months later…

Your eyes slowly opened. Right away, you were regretting waking up before Charlee made a peep. Richard was out of town filming with Rob, which meant a quiet weekend. Turning on your side, you snuggled your face into Richard’s pillow. Breathing in his cologne, you wished he could have been at home with you. Since Richard had proposed your love life was back to steamy and hot.

Charlee squealing “mommy” at the top of her lungs blocked any thought that you had about sending Richard a risque text message to wake up to. Getting out of bed, you walked into Charlee’s room smiling at the baby who was sitting chewing on her hand.

“Charlee, just because your daddy isn’t home that doesn’t mean wake up at 7am.”

Charlee gave you a smile before going back to her toy. You smiled at how much Charlee’s expressions looked like Richard’s. As you went to pick Charlee up a wave of nausea washed over you. You froze, putting your hand on the sides of Charlee’s crib.

“Mommy?”

Charlee questioned when looking up at you. You clenched your eyes closed for a moment until the wave of sickness washed away.

“Mommy is okay.”

You said softly this time picking your daughter up. Praying you were not getting sick, you walked into the living room. You gave Charlee some Cheerios to keep her busy and tired to think of all the sick people that you had been around. The night before, you had gone out to dinner with Ruth, Misha, Jensen. Everyone seemed fine to you.

 

“What on earth could it be?”

 

You questioned before your phone buzzed. Putting the thoughts of the mornings’ misadventures, you looked down to see a text from the pharmacy saying that your birth control was ready for pick up. You froze. Thinking back over the past few months your hand went to your mouth.

 

“Oh shit! Shit! Shit!”

 

You mumbled before going into the kitchen and taking out the bottle that held the pills. Instantly, your mouth fell realizing that you had totally forgotten to take the pills. Between McKenzie’s death and Richard proposing, you had been totally careless! Were you pregnant? The last thing that you were planning was another baby!

You quickly picked up your cell phone dialing Ruth’s phone number. Tapping your foot, you anxiously waited until Ruth’s voice answered softly.

 

“Hello?”

 

She said pleasantly. You took a breath.

 

“Ruth! Oh my god, I need your help!”

 

You all but yelled. Poor Ruth! You could visualize Ruth jumping away from the phone while holding a cup of orange juice.

 

“Y/n, honey, what is wrong? What do you need?”

 

You tried to breathe a moment before speaking.

 

“Ruth I need you to go to Walgreens and buy one of every pregnancy test they have and come over here.”

 

Ruth was quite a moment before finally speaking.

 

“Y/n, are you? Again?”

 

You breathed.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t been taking my pills. After all this stuff with Mackenzie then Rich and I getting engaged I have just forgotten to take it.”

 

Ruth quickly responded.

 

“I’ll be there in half an hour.”

 

You paced the living room floor until Ruth walked in the door with a bag full of pregnancy tests. Ruth smiled a wide smile before shutting the door and looking around the room.

 

“Is Richard here? Does he know?”

 

You shook your head.

 

“Ha! No! He has no idea. I want to make sure that I am knocked up before I go and tell him.”

 

Ruth nodded as she walked over to the high chair where Charlee was still munching on her Cheerios.

 

“Hello, precious! Want to come to see aunty Ruth??”

 

Charlee looked at Ruth a moment, gave her a little grin, and went back to eating her Cheerios. Ruth went to take one of the Cheerios hoping to get the baby’s attention. Instead, Charlee looked at her offended and took the Cheerio away before shoving it in her mouth.

 

“Well fine then.”

 

Ruth said before reaching out and kissing the baby’s messy curls. You watched with a smile.

 

“Good luck getting food from her. She is like her daddy there too. She isn’t good at sharing.”

 

Ruth twirled a strand of her red hair around her finger.

 

“She may have a little playmate soon.”

 

You made a whining sound before taking the bag of tests and heading to the bathroom. Ruth went back to Charlee taking the baby out of the high chair.

 

“All right mini Richard I am getting your attention. Aunty has missed you!”

 

Charlee watched Ruth a moment before looking around the room.

 

“Dada?”

 

Ruth sighed.

 

“He isn’t here! You are stuck with your mother and I.”

 

30 minutes and 10 tests later, you sat looking at nothing but a bunch of positives. Ruth sat resembling how she must have looked the day that she went engagement ring shopping with Richard.

 

“Y/n, honey, let’s face it you are pregnant.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“I have 5 more tests to do.”

 

Ruth groaned.

 

“You and Richard are so perfect for each other. You are both so damn indecisive sometimes. What is the big deal if you are pregnant? You were both so excited when it came to Charlee.”

 

Charlee looked up from the blocks that she was playing with.

 

“Me.”

 

She squealed happily. You ran a hand through your hair before looking back to your best friend.

 

“Richard and I both decided we didn’t want any more ,kids. He said he didn’t want anymore period.”

 

Ruth shrugged.

 

“Oh well. A little too late to get his panties in a wad now. Sweetheart, Richard is over the moon for you. Everything will be fine.”

 

Before you could respond, the front door opened and Rob walked in with a smile. Both Ruth and yourself made a mad dash to cover the pregnancy tests. Rob raised an eyebrow at them jumping up so fast.

 

“Uh, hello.”

 

You smiled, looking behind Rob.

 

“Robbie is Richard with you?”

 

Rob shook his head.

 

“Nah, I had to come back to get something I left at home and he asked me to drop by and check on you all.”

 

You smiled, a little too zealously.

 

“We are great! Charlee is great too! We are all kinds of great!”

 

Rob blinked a few times before picking Charlee up.

 

“Uh yeah….Y/n are those pregnancy tests?”

 

You glanced behind you, realizing that your master plan was ruined. Rob smiled at you innocently. Damn Rob and his sweet lovable face!

 

“Um yes. Yes, they are.”

 

Rob, like Ruth was silent for a moment.

 

“Are you pregnant? Richard didn’t say anything about you two trying again.”

 

You sighed, putting a hand over your face.

 

“He doesn’t know and yes I am. So Robbie are you in for round two?”

 

Rob’s whole face went white as he sat Charlee down to pace around the room. His mind went back to the day that Charlee was born and how that was one of the most stressful days of his life.

 

“Hey, I said that you and Rich would have to count me out this time. Charlee’s grand arrival about finished me. Look at her! She is smirking at me! She remembers what she did!”

 

You looked over to Charlee, who was giving Rob the evilest little smile imaginable.

 

“That is exactly it, Rob. Do not tell Richard! Whatever you happens…do not let him have any clue.”

 

Rob swallowed.

 

“But he knows when I am hiding stuff.”

 

You shook your head before hugging Rob. The poor man looked ready to panic.

 

“Be an actor!”

 

The following week was slow for the most part. You were busy fighting morning sickness and feeling like a nervous wreck. When Richard called, you tried to act as though nothing was wrong. Sure enough, just like Rob said, he picked up on something.

 

“Sugar what is wrong? You sound off.”

 

You winced.

 

“Uh just tired. Charlee is teething. You know how much fun that is.”

 

The day Richard came home, you were thankful that you had felt decent most of the morning. So far everything was going smoothly. Rob had kept his word and hadn’t said anything. You made a mental note to thank the man later.

 

“Sugar, I’m home.”

 

You smiled at the sound of Richard’s voice.

 

“Bedroom”

 

You were still figuring out how you were going to tell Richard about the whole baby on the way thing.

 

Richard’s arms wrapping around your waist pulled you from your thoughts.

 

“In the bedroom for a certain reason?”

 

Richard asked pressing a series of kisses down your neck. You whimpered as Richard’s hand went up your dress and squeezed your thigh.

 

“Well, I was folding your daughter’s clothes but if you had something else in mind I’m down.” 

 

Richard chuckled, looking over his shoulder.

 

“Where is Charlee?”

 

You motioned to her bedroom.

 

“Taking a nap. We have time.”

Richard quickly walked over closing the door before returning you. Pressing you against the wall, he reached for the hem of your dress/

“Let’s see if your dad can keep her tonight. I can’t work well on Charlee time.”

You pulled him back into a kiss to hold in any comments on babies. Tugging at Richard’s belt, you were more concerned about getting his clothes off and having Richard inside of you as quickly as possible.

“Are you that horny, Richard?”

Richard nodded.

“I haven’t seen you in a week. I want what’s mine. I’ve been stuck with Rob and his baby fever.”

You froze.

“W-what?”

Richard rolled his eyes.

“I think we have given Rob baby fever. All he has talked about the past few days was babies. Like holy hell I was scratching my head. I didn’t think Rob wanted any more kids.”

You blinked mentally taking back Rob’s thank you cake that you were going to bake him.

“You never know.”

You replied as Richard picked you to get you into. Quickly undressing, Richard had you back in his arms. You tried to push the thoughts of what was happening out of your mind and focus on Richard’s hands that were going further south. You moaned the moment his fingers brushed over her clit.

“How many times have you touched yourself since I have been gone?”

He asked with a devious smile. You rocked your hips against his hand.

“A couple. It isn’t the same as you.”

Richard looked like someone had handed him a grand prize as he went back to his assault on your body. You tried your hardest not to let your anxiety ruin their moment. Richard eventuality picked up on your lack of enthusiasm that seemed to instantly hit.

“Y/n, what’s wrong?”

You swallowed.

“Nothing, baby.”

Richard sighed before coming back up to his side of the bed. He reached out stroking his fingers over your arms and down your chest

“And I wasn’t born yesterday. What’s wrong, sugar?”

You swallowed trying to think of the most gentle way to tell him. He was too good of a man to leave you but you also didn’t want to deal with how moody he could get. Taking a breath, you finally let your secret go.

“Richard, you’re going to be a daddy again.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Richard, you’re going to be a daddy again.”

 

Richard sat up quickly. The expression on his face immediately bothering you.

 

“You’re pregnant?”

 

You nodded, as Richard put a hand over his face. This was not at all what you were expecting! When you first got pregnant with Charlee he was overjoyed. Now he looked anything but thrilled.

 

“Richard, say something.”

 

You pleaded, not moving to get closer. Richard finally looked up with a sigh.

 

“Damn it.”

 

“Not the response I was looking for.”

 

You replied as your heart sank. This behavior wasn’t like Richard at all!

 

“What happened to the pills you were taking?”

 

He asked, looking dead ahead. You shrugged.

 

“I missed a few. With Mackenzie getting sick and all of that mess that went on in Napa Valley…I just spaced.”

 

Richard’s mouth fell open as he finally turned to look at you.

 

“What?! Y/n, Jesus Christ! That is so irresponsible!”

 

You looked equally as shocked by Richard’s less than loving comment. For a moment, you didn’t know what to say. This sounded like something your father would say, not Richard!

 

“Really, Rich? I had so much on me! Are you really saying all of this?! It isn’t like I got myself pregnant.”

 

Richard stood, beginning to pace around the room. If he had stopped his mental breakdown he would have noticed the tears in your eyes.

 

“We agreed to only Charlee. I am too old for this.”

 

You stood at this point.

 

“Funny, you were more than happy to knock me up before. Was that to keep me with you instead of going to find someone else? Is that what it was, Richard?”

 

Richard froze at that. He turned looking at you with wide furious eyes.

 

“God damn it, Y/n! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out of you!”

 

“Now I’m stupid?”

 

Richard shrugged.

 

“This conversation is stupid.”

 

You trembled and tried to keep your anger in check.

 

“You’re being a jerk.”

 

Richard again shrugged. He was internally thinking if the shoe fit.

 

“I have every reason to be. I don’t have the time to make sure you act like an adult, Y/n. You need a fucking hysterectomy.”

 

You glared at your fiance a moment longer before starting to the door.

 

“That’s it! I’m done! I am going home to my mother.”

 

Richard sat back down on the bed, thinking this was just a bluff.

 

“You do that. Tell Mark and Tracy what a bad fiance I am while you are at it.”

 

You stared at him a moment longer before storming out of the room.

 

Sitting by himself, Richard immediately felt awful for all of the horrible things that he had said to you moments ago. You didn’t deserve any of that mess. Upon hearing you talking to Charlee about going to see grandma and grandpa he jumped up and walked into the nursery. You stood putting some baby clothes into a bag.

 

“Y/n, wait.”

 

You didn’t look up as you took Charlee out of the crib.

 

“I’m done Richard.”

 

“Sugar…”

 

Richard’s voice was getting more pleading with every passing second when he realized that you weren’t kidding.

 

“Don’t sugar me. You had your chance and ruined it.”

 

“So you are taking our baby and leaving? Your pregnant and just leaving me?”

 

You nodded.

 

“You’re catching on fast. Don’t try me, Richard. Those crocodile tears of yours aren’t getting you anywhere now”

 

Richard didn’t move. He didn’t know what to say. All he could do was watch your furious face as you moved around the room with Charlee in your arms. The poor baby looked beyond confused with everything that was going on. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? Richard knew all of this was his fault. If he had stayed calm and actually listened to you this wouldn’t be happening.

 

“You can come to see Charlee whenever you want.”

 

You said softly as you put the engagement ring back in Richard’s trembling hand. Richard reached out wrapping his hand around your wrist.

 

“Please, I am begging you. Don’t do this.”

 

“You did it. Now let me go.”

 

You said coldly. Richard regretfully let go of your hand before you turned and walked away without another word.

 

 

20 minutes later….

 

You stood on your parent's doorstep before taking out your key and walking in. Mark sat watching himself on Supernatural. You smirked at the expression on your father’s face until he turned.

 

“Hey princess and mini princess! Wait, why do you have bags?”

 

You sighed.

 

“I left Richard.”

 

Mark turned off the TV looking beyond confused.

 

“What?! Y/n what is going on?”

 

Tracy had wandered into the room hearing the conversation from the kitchen.

 

“Y/n, what happened?”

 

You shrugged as you put Charlee into her your arms.

 

“Long story….so first off I’m pregnant. Richard flipped the fuck out on me. We had some words. I forgot to take my birth control pills when I was in Napa Valley and Richard got me pregnant. When I told Richard he was just so cold about it….I don’t even know what to say. We both said things we probably didn’t mean.”

 

Mark was still looking beyond confused.

 

“So is this permanent?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“I don’t know dad. Right now I don’t want to think about him. I have two kids that I am going to have to worry about.”

 

Mark stood to put Charlee in her pack and play.

 

“I’m going to talk to him.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“No dad. Let him be. If he doesn’t want anything to do with the baby then oh well. I’ll be fine.”

 

Mark shook his head.

 

“I won’t be.”

 

Tracy looked at Mark with a soothing smile.

 

“All right. Let’s all just calm down. Feelings are really raw right now and any talking isn’t going to be done on a level head. Y/n, come on sweetie, let's go get you settled.”

 

Tracy turned going up the stairs. Mark meanwhile walked over to you, kissing the top of your head.

 

“It will be okay.”

 

The following weeks were some of the most stressful of your life! You were making no motion to take Richard back or going home. Richard had come almost every day to see Charlee and to try to talk some sense into you. That, however, was going nowhere! When he tried to talk to you about anything other then Charlee you would just block him out.

 

Richard meanwhile, was mentally cursing himself out every day over the mess that was going on. He should have chosen his words a little better that day. If he hadn’t lost his shit then you would be home. You didn’t deserve anything that he had said to you. You weren’t stupid because you forgot to take some damn pills. There was too much on you! You didn’t need your fiance, who was supposed to be your safe place, going off because you were giving him another child.

 

Sitting in the living room, Richard didn’t want to get up when he heard the doorbell ring. He hadn’t slept in days. Every-time he tried to sleep he was having dreams about you. Sleeping in the bed wasn’t happening! He couldn’t handle smelling your perfume. Knowing that you weren't lying there beside him was the most lonely feeling imaginable. He couldn’t just reach over and pull you into his arms. Richard had never missed someone so badly in his life!

 

When the doorbell rang again Richard groaned and walked to the door. Rob stood on the other side looking like someone had stolen his ice cream.

 

“Are you on drugs or something?!!!”

 

Was the first thing that Rob squealed. Richard raised an eyebrow.

 

“You would think so.”

 

Rob groaned walking in. He rubbed his hands over his face before looking back to Richard. The guy looked like he had the ever loving shit beat out of him.

 

“You seriously said those things to Y/n? Are you high? Richard what were you thinking?!”

 

Richard shrugged.

 

“I’m an idiot.”

 

Rob sighed again.

 

“You don’t want me to answer that! Have you tried to talk to her? Are you okay?”

 

Richard shrugged, sitting back down on the couch.

 

“What you see is what you get, Robbie. I have tried to talk to her several times and she won’t listen. She will only talk to me if it's about Charlee.”

 

Rob walked over sitting down. He felt bad for just going off on Richard like that but he couldn’t help it. When Mark told him what happened Rob just went nuts.

 

“How is Charlee?”

 

Rob asked softly. Richard looked if possible even more depressed.

 

“She thinks it's Christmas because Mark and Tracy are doing anything she wants. If she wants something she gets it. Charlee may be little but she knows something isn’t right. When I went to see her last night she cried when I left.”

 

Rob sat quietly for a moment deciding if he needed to be sympathetic or give some tough love. After sitting quietly for a moment he decided to go with the latter.

 

“Look Rich, you kinda brought this on yourself. You have been so in love with Y/n from the moment you saw her. You have to find some way to fix this. Do you really want your kids going between two houses and calling another man dad?”

 

Richard glared at Rob.

 

“Fuck no!”

 

Rob leaned back on the couch with a sigh.

 

“Then you really need to fix this!”

 

“I’M TRYING ROB!”

 

Richard all but yelled. The two sat in silence for a few moments. Richard looked down at his pocket that held your engagement ring.

 

“We’ll be fine.”

 

Rob looked over at him again. This time looking not so believing.

 

“Rich, you might want to wake up. Y/n won't wait forever. You are a miserable bastard without her. If you don’t do something you will regret this for the rest of your life.”

 

After trying to get through to Richard for an hour Rob decided to go talk to you. Maybe one of them would have some common sense. You smiled when she saw him.

 

“Rob, hi! Come in!”

 

Rob followed you into Mark and Tracy’s house. He had been there numerous times before so this wasn’t some new thing. Rob smiled when he saw Charlee watching TV. He walked over picking the baby up kissing her head.

 

“Robbie, TV.”

 

Charlee said with a grin. Rob glanced over at you.

 

“Her talking is really taking off.”

 

You nodded.

 

“She is saying a lot.”

 

Rob put Charlee back down and followed you into the kitchen.

 

“Want some coffee?”

 

You asked. Rob nodded as he looked his friend over. You didn’t look pregnant yet. Granted when you were congregant with Charlee, you didn’t look pregnant for a long time.

 

“So how are you feeling?”

 

Rob asked softly. You turned with a smile.

 

“I’m okay. Did Richard send you to check on me?”

 

Rob shook his head before sighing.

 

“No...well kinda but I mostly came on my own.”

 

You scoffed as you put the coffee cup in front of Rob and sat down across the table.

 

“I figured.”

 

Rob sat quietly for a moment as he plotted his conversation pieces.

 

“Y/n, he’s feeling shitty.”

 

You crossed your arms over your chest. You had a feeling when Rob came back from seeing his family that Richard would talk him into coming to see you.

 

“He should. Richard has never treated me that badly.”

 

Rob had to agree. In all the years that he had known Richard this kind of behavior was never on the radar.

 

“I think you leaving was a good kick in the balls. I’m not making excuses for him but he feels awful. Y/n, you’re pregnant and the kids need their dad too.”

 

You raised an eyebrow. Again Rob got the message that he was preaching to a deaf choir. He couldn’t help but think how perfect Richard and yourself were for each other.

 

“He needs to grow up.”

 

Rob rubbed his hand over his face.

 

“Uh yeah.”

 

You sighed before reaching out and squeezing Rob’s hand.

 

“Rob, you shouldn’t have to come here and make excuses because you are his friend.”

 

Rob looked up with sad eyes.

 

“I’m your friend too. Y/n, if you won’t let Richard take care of you then let me.”

 

You stood, with a gentle smile on your face.

 

“Robbie, no. I am fine. I’m pregnant that is it. I am not that delicate that I need someone making a fuss over me. If things work out with Richard they will.”

 

A few mornings later you sat at the doctor's office. You checked your watch periodically. Richard was supposed to be there and was nowhere to be found. You had called him the night before to remind her of the appointment if he even wanted to come.

 

You looked up when Richard stepped into the office looking a tad annoyed. You had to stop herself from staring at him too much. From the previous time that you had seen him, he had apparently shaved all of his beard off and was looking like he did as Gabriel again. He looked like he did when the two of you first got together. You swallowed trying to fight any feelings of love that you were feeling. After a moment, you knew it was no use. You were still so in love with Richard that it was pathetic.

 

“Sorry I’m late. Traffic was bad.”

 

Richard said softly as he sat down. You nodded, again fighting the urge to just pounce on him.

 

“Have I missed anything?”

 

Richard asked. You shook your head.

 

“A lot of paperwork if that counts for anything. Nothing exciting. You would think they would still have all of the information they had when Charlee was born. “

 

Richard was quiet for a few moments as he looked at you carefully. You looked paler than normal. It also looked like you hadn't been sleeping much either.

 

“Do you need me to do anything?”

 

You smiled polity but was thinking internally

 

“You could fuck my brains out.”

 

You squeezed your thighs together trying to fight off the pregnancy hormones that was driving you nuts. There were many days when you were pregnant with Charlee that you would drag Richard by his shirt to the bedroom. 

 

“Everything is fine, Rich.”

 

You didn’t see Richard’s eyes darken as he looked at you carefully.

 

“I don’t know about that.”

 

“Rich, no.”

 

You said hoping to stop any continuation of the conversation that was pending.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

He asked softly.

 

“Just peachy.”

 

Richard sighed.

 

“Y/n, I am trying here. This is our kids….us...everything that we both hold dear. Sweetheart, I am really sorry. You didn’t deserve any of that crap I threw your way. What will it take to get you and Charlee home? The house is too quiet without you both.”

 

You had looked away. Richard had the sinking feeling that you were close to tears.

 

“I don’t know, Richard.”

 

Richard sighed, leaning his head back. They sat in silence for a few moments until he was positive you had regained your composure.

 

“How is Charlee today?”

 

You smiled finally.

 

“She’s good. Dad got her a mini horse.”

 

Richard frowned.

 

“Huh?”

 

You laughed at the look of displeasure on his handsome face.

 

“You know a mini horse. He took her to the petting zoo and apparently she fell in love with one of them. He said every little girl needs a pony. Funny I never got a pony. I just had a goldfish.”

 

Richard shook his head.

 

“Christ. How can this go wrong? Wait a minute, baby do you want a mini horse?”

 

You shook your head looking amused.

 

“Not now. When I was 5 maybe. That is the last thing I need.”

 

Richard shrugged.

 

“Can’t blame me for trying.”

 

Before you could respond a nurse stepped out calling her name. Richard stood following you back into the exam room. He had to think of a way to charm you back. He made you smile so that was a good place to start.

 

You sat quietly waiting for the doctor to come in. The two of you had been mostly silent since they had came into the room. You thought about the last time they were here verses this time. The last time they were here was a week before Charlee decided to come early. The feelings were so different versus what they had now. Both of you were so happy. This time, however, here you were both in different worlds and those worlds were so far apart.

 

When the doctor came in, she was cheerful just like she was the last time.

 

“Ms. Pellegrino, back so soon?”

 

You smiled sadly. You could see Richard from the corner of your eye. He looked miserable. You could swear he was going to cry.

 

“Yeah, here we are.”

 

You said with a “I’m acting happy” voice. The doctor put down her laptop and turning to the ultrasound machine.

 

“Well lay back for me dear so we can see how far you are.”

 

You lay back dreading what was about to come. You should have been happy about the baby on the way. Richard’s hand wrapping around yours, pulled you from your thoughts. You looked over to him and this time your eyes didn’t look away. His amber eyes didn’t leave yours. If the doctor didn’t stop talking he was planning on reaching out to cup your face.

 

“Okay, it looks like you are around 2 ½ months. “

 

Richard blocked out most of the doctor’s following comments. He was too busy staring at the ultrasound. It wasn’t until you said his name did he look up.

 

“It’s time to go”

 

You said softly. Richard nodded standing up and followed you out to the parking lot.

 

“Will you be by to see Charlee today?”

 

Richard nodded.

 

‘Of course...Y/n wait!”

 

You turned. Again those pesky pregnancy hormones were back. You wouldn’t fight him off if he wanted to kiss you.

 

“Yes?”

 

You replied.

 

“Is there any way you could come by the house later tonight so we can talk about all of this…alone?”

 

You bit down on your bottom lip.

 

“Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. I’m going to have lunch with Misha and Vickie. I can come by after that if you want. It may be about 3 hours from now.”

 

Richard nodded.

 

“See you then.”

_____


End file.
